Le petit livre d'Anna Magdalena
by Rieval
Summary: [TERMINEE] Un peuple dont les ancêtres étaient alliés des Anciens, un secret, des rebelles … et de la musique. GEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Le petit livre d'Anna Magdalena_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Résumé** : Un peuple dont les ancêtres étaient alliés des Anciens, un secret, des rebelles, des EPPZ … et de la musique. GEN.

**Spoiler** : saison 2, quelques semaines après Grace Under pressure.

**Genre** : Rodneytorture avec Johnnyfureur et Carsonangoisse. Et une bonne dose d'humour. Oh, et bien sûr, de la lecteurtorture. Yep, voilà, là je crois que j'ai fait le tour !

**Rating** : GEN (mais il y aura fatalement un épilogue SLASH, avec _vous_ c'est inévitable. C'est que de votre faute si je fais des slash, d'abord !)

**Disclaimer** : là, là, je vous jure, je les ai vus, les droits d'auteur ! Ils se planquent lâchement. Peur de la « droitd'auteurtorture ». Terrifiante je dois le dire, vu ce que je fais subir aux personnages !

**oOo**

**Prologue**

Les cris retentissaient un peu partout dans l'immense complexe.

Theneaios restait immobile, ballotté de part et d'autre par ceux qui le bousculaient, comme une bouée en pleine houle. Il regardait autour de lui.

Les gens affolés, terrorisés, couraient sans but précis. Ceux qui se précipitaient dehors étaient happés sans pitié par les rayons tracteurs des Dards qui procédaient à la razzia méthodique de la Cité. Sans nul doute, les cris devaient avoir emplis toute la Cité, toutes les rues, toutes les maisons, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que le silence. Le terrible silence annonçant que tout est fini.

Bientôt, il ne resterait plus rien de Diolasdra. La Cité Lumière. La Cité où il était né. Celle où il allait mourir. Où ils allaient tous mourir.

Parce que lui, Thenaios, le Maître, avait échoué.

**oOo**

**Quelques milliers d'années plus tard …**

**1 – **« Colonel ! Bienvenue, bienvenue ! »

Sheppard ajusta ses lunettes de soleil et accrocha son plus joli sourire. Mission diplomatique. _Yeeepeee_ ! Il détestait ça mais bon, ces gens avaient du café. Du CAFE. Okay, le Daedalus ravitaillait désormais régulièrement Atlantis mais leur consommation de café était très largement au-dessus de ce que leur réserve leur permettait de tenir. Bref, ils vivaient au-dessus de leurs moyens … enfin, en ce qui concernait le café.

« Mayor Délix, content de vous revoir. » Sourire. Penser à l'arôme enchanteur d'un bon espresso.

La Mayor Delix était le leader politique de Diolasdra. Il s'agissait d'un petit homme d'une quarantaine d'années, d'humeur joviale, prompt au serrage de mains et aux embrassades. Tout du parfait politicien.

« Colonel, nous sommes heureux de vous revoir nous aussi. Notre cargaison est prête, je suis sûr que vous voudrez y jeter un coup d'œil. Une excellente récolte vraiment. Une de nos plus belles depuis bien des années. »

Bah voyons, c'était sans doute ce qui avait justifié le prix de la dite cargaison. Rien de moins que la formation de deux des médecins locaux, ou de ce qui en tenait lieu, et l'installation d'un hôpital digne de ce nom. Carson était extatique. Il était là depuis maintenant une bonne quinzaine de jours, faisant de fréquents allers et retours entre Diolasdra et Atlantis. John sourit, le médecin écossais avait tout d'un membre de « Médecins sans frontière ».

« … et bien entendu, vous êtes nos hôtes pour le banquet de ce soir ! »

Oups ! Il avait du rater quelque chose. Banquet ?

« Euh, oui, oui bien sûr. »

« Et de cette manière, vous pourrez une fois encore, déguster notre délicieux Hiox. »

Hiox. Drôle de nom pour du café, mais bon peu importe le nom de cette graine pourvu que …

« COLONEL ! »

_Aaaaah_, justement, la première cause de _dévastation_ de leur réserve de café venait de passer la Porte des Etoiles et se dirigeait vers lui. John vit le Mayor Délix froncer les sourcils. Il faut dire que McKay avait l'air de … d'un … euh, difficile à décrire en fait.

McKay était une des causes expliquant le retour prématuré de Carson sur Atlantis. Le scientifique canadien avait fait une pneumonie après sa petite visite sous l'océan d'Atlantica. Une pneumonie ! John avait toujours associé cette maladie à Dickens, enfin, à une société misérabiliste et peu développée. Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit que quelqu'un puisse attraper une pneumonie sur Atlantis ! Mais bien entendu, c'était de McKay dont on parlait …

John secoua la tête.

Il se rappelait du brancard qui avait évacué McKay vers l'infirmerie. Il se rappelait l'immobilité de McKay, la pâleur de sa peau, presque bleue. Comme lorsqu'ils l'avaient ramené la première fois. Et bien sûr, le seul à être tombé malade avait été McKay. Un microbe dans l'eau. Résultat : pneumonie infectieuse.

« McKay ! Mayor Delix laissez-moi vous présenter le docteur McKay, un des scientifiques de notre expédition. »

Au mot _docteur_, les yeux de Délix s'agrandirent d'excitation. Il se tourna vers McKay.

« Vous êtes avec le docteur Beckett ? Alors venez, suivez moi, je vais … »

« Non, non, non, je ne suis pas cette sorte de docteur ? N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que vous a dit le Colonel Sheppard, je suis un scientifique. Comme si la médecine était une science ! Ri-di-cu-le. Colonel, je dois vous parler, maintenant. »

John fit un petit signe de tête à Délix qui lui répondit par un sourire. Et oui, lui aussi compatissait : avoir une conversation avec McKay, là maintenant, relevait du challenge.

Mais il fallait dire que John aimait les challenges.

« Bien, je vais voir comment avancent les préparatifs pour le banquet. Je vous ferais chercher ce soir et … »

Il fut interrompu par un McKay, légèrement irrité d'avoir à attendre.

« Oui, oui, c'est ça, à ce soir ou à quand vous voulez. Colonel, il faut que vous voyiez ça, _maintenant_. »

Et John le suivit.

**oOo**

Est-ce que suivre un homme qui a tout de la glace à la fraise est un signe de névrose aigue ? Est-ce que cette névrose est disons grave si le type en question maugrée des trucs incompréhensibles dans sa barbe, qu'il pousse de temps en temps des petits cris, qu'il se met à filer droit dans un sens puis soudainement bifurque pour foncer dans un autre ? Questions difficiles. John se les posait pourtant en suivant McKay à travers un des champs de Hiox.

Etrangement, cette plante ressemblait plus à du blé qu'à des plants de caféiers. Devant lui, McKay traçait des passages dans les hautes herbes. Il avait vraiment l'air ridicule avec cette polaire rouge. Evidemment, s'il n'y avait eu que cela … mais Rodney avait la panoplie complète : écharpe, gant, bonnet. Le tout rouge.

Glace à la fraise. Une glace à la fraise qui zigzaguait. Et qui parlait toute seule.

John secoua la tête.

Rodney avait été relâché de l'infirmerie la veille et avait insisté pour venir visiter Diolasdra, bien que la première équipe n'y ait rien trouvé de très intéressant. A part le Hiox bien sûr.

Bon ça suffisait, temps de ramener son astrophysicien à la raison.

« MCKAY ! Ca suffit, il n'y a rien par ici. Et je vous signale qu'il doit faire au moins 15 degré Celsius ici. Débarrassez vous au moins de cette espèce de veste. Il ne vous manque plus que la barbe pour ressembler au Père Noël. J'aimerais assez que ces gens aient une bonne opinion de nous. J'aime mes deux bols de café le matin, vous savez ! »

Il entendit vaguement McKay émettre une sorte de « humpf » puis ce dernier repris son périple, son détecteur d'énergie fermement en main.

John soupira et le suivit à travers le champ.

De temps en temps, on pouvait apercevoir des ruines. Des piliers faits d'une sorte de marbre blanc veiné de rouge, des restes de structures métalliques. La Cité avait du être somptueuse. Détruite des milliers d'années auparavant, il ne restait rien de la Cité qui avait accueilli les ancêtres de Délix. Même ce dernier semblait se désintéresser de ce patrimoine perdu.

« AHA ! »

John tourna la tête. Devant lui, à quelques mètres, Rodney s'était immobilisé. John le rejoignit juste au moment où il s'agenouilla et commençait à gratter la terre.

« McKay, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'aurais pourtant cru que c'était évident, non ! Tenez aidez moi. »

Il sortit une petite pelle et une pioche de son sac – dieu seul savait ce que McKay pouvait avoir d'autre là-dedans. Il tendit la pelle à John qui la prit avec un soupir mais obtempéra. Argumenter avec un type ressemblant à une glace Ben et Jerry n'était pas dans son agenda aujourd'hui.

**oOo**

Cela faisait bien quinze minutes qu'ils creusaient. John était en sueur et avait ôté sa veste mais Rodney lui était toujours habillé comme s'ils étaient au pôle Nord.

John ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il cherchait. Rodney lui avait vaguement parlé d'une signature énergétique « contradictoire ». Tu parles d'une information utile ! Ils avaient creusé sur une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres lorsque la pioche de John fit _clong_.

_Clong_ ?

Les deux terriens relevèrent la tête en même temps, arborant tous les deux un large sourire.

**TBC **

_Version révisée le 12 avril 2006._


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci d'avoir été aussi patients** ! Oulala, c'est certainement maladif cette manie de commencer tout un tas de fic en même temps ; j'essaye de me retenir mais c'est plus fort que moi, bref, encore des millions d'excuses pour l'attente, et hop, voici le chapitre 2 (j'installe les perso donc pas d'impatience, ça devrait démarrer dans le cahpitre suivant, _trust me_ !)

**oOo**

**2** – « Oh, Docteur Beckett ! Je ne vous avais pas vu entrer, mais venez, venez, j'ai là quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser. »

« Thaminaée, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous suivre … »

Il y avait un petit air taquin dans le regard du médecin et la jeune femme éclata de rire.

« Et bien, non seulement les terriens sont de valeureux guerriers, d'incroyables scientifiques mais en plus, ils sont incroyablement charmants … et charmeurs ! »

Elle passa son bras sous celui de l'écossais.

« Allez, venez, j'ai hâte de vous montrer ce que nous avons trouvé ! »

**oOo**

Carson Beckett était aux anges.

Depuis qu'il était dans la galaxie de Pégase passer la porte des Etoiles ne lui avait apporté que des ennuis. Il avait beau se jurer après coup, qu'on ne lui reprendrait pas, il tombait toujours dans le panneau du « mais Doc' on a besoin de vous là-bas ! » : tu parles ! Il était le chef médical d'Atlantis, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec … avec … quoi ? Des être humains désespérés, leur civilisation détruite par le passage des wraith, comme Ronon. Et comme tant d'autres … comme Perna.

Il lui arrivait souvent de penser à la jeune scientifique. Il se rappelait la douceur de sa voix, ses gestes mesurées, son espoir démesuré dans le vaccin … sa lente agonie dans ses bras.

Carson soupira. Qu'avait il accomplie depuis son désastreux voyage sur Hoff ? Il avait été le pandore d'Atlantis, voilà ce qu'il avait accompli. La mort d'Elia, ce qui était arrivé par la suite à Sheppard, étaient sa responsabilité, sa faute. Il en portait le poids en continuant à essayer d'aider, à essayer de se racheter. Chaque vie qu'il sauvait le soulageait du poids de sa conscience. Un peu.

Il continuait ses recherches sur le rétrovirus. Il était un scientifique de haut niveau, un généticien et parfois, l'éthique se transformait en une notion aux contours flous … Rodney avait expérimenté cette incroyable abandon d'humanité qui va souvent de pair avec la recherche scientifique (2). La soif de trouver, de réussir, Carson aussi la connaissait. Et il l'acceptait. Il avait seulement aussi besoin d'être parfois un médecin. Un simple médecin soignant des plaies et des bosses.

Et c'est pour ça qu'il continuait à participer à des missions d'exploration, tout en grognant bien entendu. Il avait une réputation à sauvegarder, non ?

**oOo**

« Nous y voilà ! »

La salle dans laquelle Thaminae venait de conduire Carson devait faire une cinquantaine de mètres carrés. Elle était éclairée par des ampoules carrées – fait auquel Carson avait encore un peu de mal à se faire – tenues sur des fils dénudés.

« Ah, vous êtes là … »

La voix était celle de Parsiphaée, la sœur de Thaminaée.

« Bonjour Parsiphaée. »

La jeune femme jeta à peine un regard à Carson et s'adressa à Thaminaée.

« Je t'attends depuis près d'une heure ! Que faisais tu donc ? »

Il y eu un silence tant il était clair que la jeune femme, qui avait reporté son regard sur Carson, semblait croire que sa sœur avait été occupée avec … et bien avec lui en fait.

Carson n'était pas du genre méchant mais il avait un peu de mal à se sentir à l'aise en compagnie de Parsiphaée. Les deux sœurs étaient aussi semblables physiquement qu'elles étaient dissemblables dans … et bien dans tous les reste !

Elles avaient toutes les deux de longs cheveux châtains clairs, des yeux gris. Des jumelles parfaites, l'une étant l'exact reflet de l'autre, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Les yeux de Thaminaée brillaient d'une flamme vive, nourrie par l'enthousiasme de la jeunesse alors que ceux de Pariphaée étaient froids et ternes. Thaminaée n'arrêtaient jamais de parler, de tout, de leurs découvertes dans ces catacombes, de son travail à l'hôpital, Parsiphaée devait prononcée deux mots toutes les deux heures. Et seulement en cas d'absolue nécessité. Bref, pas un boute-en-train.

« Ooooh Parsi, arrête donc de faire ta mauvaise tête … » Thaminaée se tourna vers Carson. « Venez, ce que je veux vous montrer se trouve par ici. »

Elle le guida vers le fond de la salle sous le regard contrarié de Parsiphaée.

« Voilà. C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ! »

**oOo**

« Ouch, mais … aïye, ouille, arrêtez de me pousser … ouchouchcouch ! »

« McKay, si vous bougiez un peu votre gro-… je veux dire si vous avanciez un peu ! »

« Je fais ce que je peux Okay, alors … Heyyyy, qu'est-ce que vous faites ! »

« Je prends … les choses en mains … voilà ce que je fais … Humpf ! »

Ils étaient coincés. Tout simplement et tout bêtement coincés ! Et tout ça la faute à qui hein ? Au génie toute galaxie confondu, le grand l'unique docteur Rodney McKay !

Après avoir découvert la terre sur une dizaine de centimètres, ils avaient mis à jour une trappe. La vue de celle-ci avait rappelé à John une autre trappe négligemment cachée sous une botte de foin … celle du gentil complexe des Génii. La trappe avait révlée l'entrée d'un tunnel. John avait voulu revenir avec une équipe pour poursuivre les recherches, mais _nooooooooooon_ le grand génie s'était engouffré avec son stupide détecteur d'énergie, son stupide air supérieur de monsieur-je-sais-tout et sa stupide parka rouge avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de dire « non McKay ».

Cet idiot était purement et simplement tombé. Il y avait eu un « aaaaaah » retentissant, un bruit mat, quelques borborygmes et un appel au secours. John était maudit ! S'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit, Carson allait le tuer _lui_. Le médecin avait été très clair, Rodney était encore en convalescence, donc il ne fallait qui puisse entraver celle-ci.

Bien sûr, John avait essayé de retenir le scientifique en se propulsant derrière lui, mais allez donc retenir près de 80 kilos en chute libre (3) ! Résultat, il était tombé lui aussi, emporté par le mouvement et, histoire que l'histoire soit plus drôle, sous ces chocs répétés, le tunnel leur était ni plus ni moins tombé dessus. Enfin, la partie du tunnel qui se trouvait derrière eux en tout cas. Pouf, plus rien, effondré. Et maintenant, ils étaient coincés.

Parce que les 80 kilos susmentionnés étaient coincés. John allait parler à Carson du régime diététique qu'il avait soi-disant prescrit à McKay, parce qu'apparemment, il ne donnait pas de résultats très probants … en tous les cas, la vue qu'il avait sur le postérieur de McKay confirmait qu'il devait y avoir pas mal d'entorse au dit régime. Dès qu'il serait de retour sur Atlantis, il allait fouiller le labo de Mckay, il était sûr que ce dernier avait une planque de barres chocolatées.

John essaya une fois encore de pousser. Un cri lui répondit.

« Non ! Stop, arrêtez, arrêtez ! Ca ne marche _paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas_ … »

John insista quand même, ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils ne pouvaient pas rebrousser chemin, donc, ils fallaient qu'ils avancent et pour ça, il fallait que McKay bouge … Et c'est exactement, ce qu'il fit. Comme par miracle, John sentit le corps de Rodney se dégager.

Et tout le tunnel s'effondra sous eux.

**TBC **(pour celles qui me trouvent un peu dur avec Beckett dans De l'autre coté du miroir, cette fic devrait vous plaire car Beckett y apparaît sous un jour un peu plus glorieux)

(2) Merci à toi Olinne, je me range à ton opinion qui me semble pertinente : on ne parviens pas à un haut niveau de recherche scientifique sans abandonner un peu de sa conscience …

(3) Et voilà qui clos tout commentaire sur le poids de Roro, hein ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews !** VLU a raison, j'ai du mal à torturer en ce moment, petit passage à vide, mais provisoire, provisoire ... le retour sera, et bien, Rievalesque (niark, niark, niark)

**oOo**

**3** – John se sentit glisser, glisser, glisser … un peu comme s'il se trouvait sur un de ces toboggans géants dans les parcs d'attractions ou dans les piscines, sauf qu'au lieu d'entendre les cris des enfants, c'était ceux de McKay qui lui perçaient les oreilles. Au moins, il était sûr que ce dernier était encore en vie.

Cela devait bien faire au moins deux bonnes minutes qu'ils glissaient tous les deux lorsque soudain leur chute fut brutalement stoppée. John s'écrasa sur McKay qui poussa un nouveau cri.

« McKay ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Rodney ? »

« Laichez moi … rep'dre … chouflle … »

John sourit. Le monstre était vivant.

John essaya de bouger mais le tunnel ne laissait pas beaucoup de place pour manœuvrer. Il chercha son communicateur radio. En vain. Merde. Ca allait poser un sérieux problème d'autant que …

« McKay ? »

« Quoi ? »

La voix était un peu étouffée, il faut dire que McKay était écrasé contre l'obstacle – une espèce de grille pleine de lichen et de terre – et avait le nez littéralement contre sa poitrine, bref, contre la superbe polaire rouge qui avait connu de meilleurs jours.

« Votre radio … est-ce que vous avez votre radio ? »

Mouvement de tête. Négatif.

« Bon sang McKay … combien de fois devrais-je vous dire qu'en mission vous devez toujours l'avoir sur vous ! »

« Pl'te amie. »

John secoua la tête et poussa un soupir.

« Qu'il s'agisse ou non d'une planète amie. Bon. Essayez de bouger un peu, que je … non, pas comme ça … attendez … argggggh, Mckay, bougez moi, ce … votre … nous devons trouvez cette foutue radio ! Elle doit être quelque part par là … »

John s'agita un moment mais l'inclinaison du tunnel, son étroitesse et le fait qu'il soit dans une quasi obscurité ne facilitait pas ses recherches.

« Oho. »

John arrêta de bouger.

« McKay … quoi « Oho » ? »

« Je crois … je crois que je l'ai trouvée … »

**oOo**

Rodney extirpa ses mains de dessous lui et sans se retourner leva l'objet qu'il avait trouvé à hauteur de ce qu'il pensait être les yeux du Colonel. Il entendit le soupir que ce dernier poussa juste derrière lui. Et pour cause. La radio était en miettes.

« Okay, okay, pas de problème … nous allons juste devoir nous sortir de là par nous même. Bon, cette grille, ça donne quoi ? »

Grille ? Quelle grille ? Ah oui, la grille contre laquelle Rodney était si comprimé qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

« Il faut l'ouvrir. »

« Quoi ? Vous n'y pensez pas Colonel ? Nous ne savons même pas ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté ? Il pourrait s'agir d'une falaise à pic d'une centaine de mètres et … »

« Ou bien d'une gentille petite salle avec une belle porte marquée « exit ». Bon sang McKay, nous n'allons pas rester ici toute la journée, alors bougez vous que je regarde un peu cette foutue grille. »

Après plusieurs grognements, coups de pieds et de mains, ils parvinrent à échanger leur place, John devant la grille, Rodney dans son dos.

« Hum, ouais, pas solide tout ça … il me faudrait juste quelque chose qui fasse office de tournevis et … McKay ? »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Vous n'auriez pas un tournevis sur vous par hasard ? »

« Non. »

John fronça les sourcils, il connaissait ce ton, c'était celui que Rodney avait eu sur Olésia lorsque Eldon leur avait dit qu'il refusait de réparer le Jumper (4). C'était celui du _Rodneybluffeur_.

« McKayyyyy … »

« Quoi encore ! »

La voix était encore étouffée et cette fois John pouvait sentir que c'était dans son dos que Rodney parlait.

« Le tournevis … MAINTENANT ! »

John attendit, la main tendue derrière lui. Il y eut un soupir, un mouvement, un grognement puis il sentit le petit outil se poser dans sa main.

« _Merci_ Rodney. »

Un nouveau grognement fut sa seule réponse.

**oOo**

Carson regardait l'objet en question. C'était … et bien, c'était … il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être.

Long d'environ trois mètres sur deux, on aurait dit une … table d'examen. Juste au dessus, complètement enchevêtrés dans le plafond, se trouvaint fils et conduits fondus en une masse qui serait certainement difficile à séparer. Le tout avait un aspecttout à fait identique aux différents instruments qui se trouvaient dans son infirmerie sur Atlantis.

« C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Carson hocha la tête. Thaminaée était extatique et lui conta comment ses collègues et elle-même avaient fait cette découverte.

« … cinq heures à creuser, j'en encore de la terre plein les cheveux mais ça en valait la peine ! »

« Cela en vaudra la peine lorsque nous serons si nous pouvons le mettre en route et si nous découvrons un jour quelle était sa fonction. »

Thaminaée jeta un regard exaspéré à sa sœur.

« Non, non, et non, tu ne m'entameras pas le moral, pas cette fois. Cette découverte est notre plus importante depuis la salle de chirurgie, il y a deux ans … »

Ah oui, là Carson était d'accord. Il avait visité la dite salle et les Anciens avaient laissé là tout ce dont un chirurgien peut rêver. Il avait reconnu de nombreux instruments présents aussi sur Atlantis mais d'autres lui étaient totalement inconnus. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons de sa présence ici : l'hôpital des Anciens. Elisabeth avait conclu un accord avec Diolasdra : café contre aide technique et scientifique, essentiellement pour remettre en route les merveilles de l'hôpital. Et c'était vraiment des merveilles. Carson était ravi d'être là. Pour une fois que sa présence dans une expédition n'était pas liée à une catastrophe, franchement, il …

« Docteur Beckett ! »

Carson se tourna vers Teyla qui venait d'entrer dans la salle suivie de près par Ronon.

« Teyla, regardez l'équipe de Thaminaée a dé-… » Il s'interrompit en voyant la mine soucieuse de la jeune athosienne. « Que se passe t-il ? »

« C'est le Colonel Sheppard et le docteur McKay … nous ne parvenons pas à les joindre par radio. »

Et voilà, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il devait porter la poisse aux expéditions … la dernière fois, Rodney et le Lieutenant Cadman avaient ni plus ni moins été enlevés sous ses yeux par un Dard.

Et maintenant, quoi ?

**TBC **

(4) Episode Condemned/Condamnés, saison 2.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **

**oOo**

**4** – « Voilà. Bon, prêt ? »

John donna un léger cou de coude dans la masse qui visiblement dormait sur son dos. Okay, il savait que Rodney n'était pas en tip top forme après sa petite mésaventure dans le jumpersubmarine mais là, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

« Rodney ? »

« Huuu, quoi … »

« J'ai terminé, je pense que je n'ai plus qu'à donner un bon coup de pied et cette grille devrait lâcher. »

« Et moi je continue de penser que c'est une mauvaise idée, et si … »

« McKay nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, Okay. Votre détecteur est encore en état de marche, non ? »

« Nous parlons de technologie ancienne Colonel, donc bien sûr qu'il est en état de marche ! »

John se retint de s'énerver.

« Dans ce cas, peut-être que vous pourriez vérifiez ce qu'il y a en dessous de nous ! »

« Ridicule, à part des lapins ou autres bestioles rongeuses propres à cette planète que voulez vous que … Oh. »

« Oh. Quoi, « Oh » ? »

« Et bien, ça c'est vraiment curieux … »

« Bon sang McKay si vous ne me dites pas immédiatement ce qu'il en est, je vous jure que … »

« Okay, Okay, pas la peine de vous énerver. Je capte quelque signes vitaux mais impossible de dire s'il s'agit de … »

« De lapins ou d'être humains, Okay, je crois que j'ai compris _etttt_ … »

« Et, une signature énergétique … curieuse. »

John fronça les sourcils.

« Je croyais que l'équipe du docteur Hegdgward n'avait rien trouvé ? »

« Non, en effet, mais si j'en crois ces données, il y a bel et bien quelque chose la dessous et nous devons découvrir quoi. Il ne s'agit pas d'un E2PZ mais si c'est en sommeil depuis dix mille ans, ça vaut le coup d'examiner ça d'un peu plus près. »

« Ah, _maintenant_ vous voulez descendre ? »

John aurait juré _entendre_ McKay lever les yeux au ciel.

« A condition que cela se fasse dans les meilleures conditions de sécurité, je ne vois pas … »

« Parfait, c'est bien ce que je pensais … » John prit appui sur les parois du tunnel se cambra, écrasant encore un peu Mckay, et souleva le pied. « … et pour les conditions de sécurité, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire … »

La réponse lui parvint un peu étouffée.

« Quoi ? »

« Cramponnez vous ! »

**oOo**

Carson tournait comme un lion en cage dans le bureau du Mayor Délix.

« Bloody Hell ! Ils n'ont pas pu disparaître comme ça, pfiout ! Quelqu'un les as forcément vus quelque part, n'importe où ! »

Teyla secoua la tête, elle allait répondre au médecin écossais lorsque le Mayor Délix fit irruption dans le bureau.

« Un des agriculteurs les a en effet aperçus qui se dirigeaient vers un des champs de l'autre côté de l'anneau des Ancêtres, mais … »

Sa voix se cassa et son regard alla de l'un à l'autre des trois personnes qui se trouvaient là. Carson s'avança vers lui.

« Mais … »

« Il y a eu … un problème… »

**oOo**

Se cramponner ? A quoi ! Les parois du tunnel étaient lisses et … Rodney poussa un cri lorsque Sheppard donna un coup dans la grille qui alla s'écraser en contre bas. Un peu trop bas non ? En même temps, le bruit de la chute de la grille avait été entendu presque immédiatement ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Ils n'étaient pas trop haut. Dieu merci.

« _Okayyyyy_ … il y a … je dirais entre deux à trois mètres en dessous de nous. Du gâteau. »

Rodney réprima un ricanement. Trois mètres, du gâteau ? C'était définitif, ce type était complètement fou ! Une main serra la sienne.

« Hey, Rodney, ça va aller. Vous sautez juste derrière moi et surtout dès que vous sentez une résistance vous roulez … »

« Je … Je roule ? »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce conseil ? Rouler ?

« Oui, vous faites … vous faites une roulade, pour amortir le choc de l'atterrissage. »

Ah, oui, une roulade. Lui qui avait toujours détesté les cours de gym, roues et autres galipettes étaient une vraie torture.

« Bon, à trois, j'y vais. Vous vous cramponnez à la paroi, vous voyez, il y a juste un petit rebord ici, vous pouvez y poser les pieds. »

Rebord. Pieds. Roulade. Cool vraiment. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait lui rappeler pourquoi il avait absolument voulu rejoindre cette mission ? Il n'était pas si mal à l'infirmerie après tout …

« Rodney ? »

« Huuu, oui, oui. »

« Prêt ? »

Autant qu'il pouvait l'être, c'est-à-dire pas du tout, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix, non ?

**oOo**

John sauta et atterrit avec un superbe roulé-boulé. Il se releva indemne mais son uniforme était foutu. La descente dans le tunnel avait complètement laminé le fond de son pantalon. D'ailleurs ses fesses chauffaient un peu. Ses coudes n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. McKay avait eu de la chance d'avoir cette foutue parka au moins, il … McKay ?

John leva la tête vers l'entrée du tunnel. Rodney était fermement agrippé à la paroi, les pieds coincés dans le rebord et les yeux fermés. John pouvait voir ses lèvres bouger … mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

**oOo**

« Sauter et rouler, sauter et rouler, sauter et … non, non, non … »

Jamais il n'y arriverait. Il avait beau se répéter que cela ne faisait que trois mètres, pas moyen de convaincre son subconscient que c'était une cascade sans danger.

« McKay ! »

Rodney ouvrit un œil. Juste devant lui, loin devant, se trouvait Sheppard. Apparemment en un seul morceau. Pas de bras cassé, pas de sang, rien de rien …

« Rodney … vous pouvez le faire. »

Il avait l'air de penser ce qu'il disait. Rodney prit une large inspiration et sauta …

**oOo**

… qu'est-ce qu'il … Oh non ! John comprit un peu tard ce que faisait Rodney. A savoir prendre son élan … et le scientifique lui atterrit ni plus ni moins dessus.

« Arghhhh … _nondedieu_ … McKay ! Levez vous ! »

Rodney était manifestement encore un peu sonné mais finit par se relever et leva les yeux vers le tunnel.

« Trois mètres ! Dites plutôt trois mètres cinquante oui, mon Dieu, j'aurais pu … j'aurais pu me casser quelque chose … »

John se mit à genoux, le souffle encore coupé par la force de l'impact, et jeta un regard noir au canadien. _Il aurait pu se casser quelque chose_ … s'il continuait, c'était lui qui allait s'en charger !

**TBC **(euh, je suis d'humeur un peu taquine en ce moment, mais hey, vous me dites toujours que je fais que torturer, vous voyez je peux aussi faire autre chose, ceci dit, ça ne va pas durer bien sûr … Johnnytorture en vue ! Oui, vous avez bien lu : Johnnytorture …)


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos gentilles reviews ...** Je suis en déplacement cette semaine, donc, pas d'update, mais j'essaierais de vous mettre la suite de De l'autre côté du miroir.

**oOo**

**5** – Carson se tenait debout devant le champ où ses amis avaient disparu … où ses amis avaient trouvé la mo-… Non, il refusait de croire qu'ils étaient morts mais l'endroit était si dévasté ...Le champs s'était affaissé sur une surface d'au moins deux à trois mètres, rendant le terrain extrêmement instable.

Carson prit une large inspiration et se tourna vers Teyla qui fixait elle aussi le champs, le visage ravagé par le doute.

« Teyla, vous allez immédiatement retourner sur Atlantis. Voilà ce dont j'ai besoin ici … »

**oOo**

« Bon, voyons ce que nous pouvons trouver par ici … _aha_ ! »

Rodney se précipita sur une des consoles qui se trouvaient le long du mur, faiblement illuminées par ce qui ressemblait à un clavier d'ordinateur. Façon Apple, bleu vert translucide.

John ôta sa veste et la noua autour de sa taille, content de pouvoir cacher une certaine partie de son anatomie. De leur petite chute, il ne lui restait plus que son 9mn et son couteau. Le P-90 avait disparu en chemin, arraché de ses mains par une racine. Bien sa chance …

Il releva la tête lorsque la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient se trouva soudainement baignée dans une lumière bleutée. John se tourna vers Rodney qui arborait un grand sourire et se courba soudain en deux pris d'une forte quinte de toux.

John se précipita vers lui.

« Hey, hey, McKay, ça va aller ? »

Rodney hocha la tête incapable de parler, tant il semblait avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle. Merde … John avait été prévenu par Carson. Les poumons de McKay étaient loin d'être remis : pas trop d'efforts physiques. Et pour le moment, c'était plutôt raté de ce côté-là !

« Asseyez vous quelques instants. »

Signe que Rodney n'allait pas très bien, il ne fit aucune difficulté lorsque Sheppard l'aida à s'asseoir près d'une des consoles.

John lui laissa quelques minutes pour récupérer.

« Alors, une idée de l'endroit où nous sommes et de ce à quoi sert … » John désigna du doigt les consoles. « Tout ça ? »

« Non … pas encore … l'alimentation provient … d'une autre salle … par là. »

Le souffle de McKay était encore haché mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester là à rien faire.

« Prêt pour une petite excursion ? »

Rodney lui fit signe que oui de la tête et John l'aida à se relever. Le scientifique se plongea immédiatement dans la lecture de son détecteur d'énergie.

« Par là. »

John le suivit.

**oOo**

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, McKay s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour trifouiller dans un panneau. Et bien entendu à chaque fois, soit les lumières se mettaient soudain à briller là où il faisait nuit noire auparavant, soit les portes scellées depuis des siècles s'ouvraient comme par enchantement. Ce type était vraiment un génie.

Mais bien sûr, John ne le reconnaîtrait jamais à voix haute. Et surtout pas devant le principal intéressé. Il n'allait certainement pas nourrir l'ego déjà surdimensionné de McKay !

Les salles révélèrent toutes la même chose : des consoles, des dizaines de consoles, mais rien d'autres. Et surtout, pas de sortie.

John se trouvait devant McKay lorsque celui-ci lui posa soudain une question.

« Colonel, c'est un effet de ma récente visite sous quelques milliards de litres d'eau glacée où votre pantalon est déchiré, disons, au mauvais endroit. »

Aïe. John aurait pourtant juré que sa veste cachait la plus grosse partie des dégâts. Rodney souriait. Un petit sourire moqueur.

« Oh, mais ne vous en faites pas Colonel, c'est parfait comme ça. Si une autre superbe alien devait surgir de l'un de ses couloirs nous saurions comment faire pour l'appâter n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'auriez qu'à lui montrer la lune … où bien la lui promettre, les femmes sont très friandes de ce genre de … »

Rodney ne finit pas sa tirade et John n'eut pas l'opportunité de le couper.

C'est un autre éboulement qui le fit.

**oOo**

Lorsque John rouvrit les yeux, il était seul.

Il se leva sur un coude et examina les alentours. La pièce avait purement et simplement été coupée en deux par l'éboulement.

« McKay ! McKay ! »

Silence.

John toujours à genoux essaya de déblayer les débris mais il y en avait beaucoup trop et la plupart était de toute manière beaucoup trop gros. Il finit par abandonner.

Sa seule chance de sortir McKay de là, c'était de trouver la sortie.

**oOo**

« Colonel ! COLONEL ! »

Rien.

Rodney se releva et examina le mur de pierres et autres débris qui se trouvait devant lui. Impossible de passer, et donc impossible de savoir si Sheppard était toujours en vie.

Rodney ferma les yeux et soupira. Il reprit le détecteur d'énergie – par miracle toujours en un seul morceau et en parfait état de marche, merci la technologie Ancienne ! – et poussa un soupir de soulagement : le détecteur indiquait un signe vital derrière le mur qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Sheppard.

Rodney s'engouffra dans le couloir le plus proche.

Il devait ramener des secours et pour ça, il devait trouver la sortie.

**oOo**

John marchait depuis maintenant deux heures et trente sept minutes. Si son fond de culotte était en ruine, sa montre, elle, avait résisté à la chute et à l'éboulement.

L'alimentation en énergie avait elle aussi résisté à l'éboulement puisqu'un halo bleu continuait d'éclairer les pièces qu'il traversait. Des pièces vides. Bien sûr, il y avait les consoles mais tout génie qu'il était en mathématiques pures, il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en informatique (5).

Il était penché sur une des consoles en question, tentant en vain d'en comprendre le fonctionnement, lorsqu'il entendit un _clic_ métallique et sentit quelque chose de froid contre sa tempe.

Et _merde_.

**oOo**

Rodney était fatigué. D'ailleurs, cela faisait la troisième ou quatrième fois qu'il devait prendre une petite pause. Oui, c'était juste ça, une pause, il allait repartir bientôt … ses yeux se fermèrent presque contre son gré. Ils se rouvrirent presque immédiatement.

Non. Il fallait qu'il se lève et qu'il trouve la sortie de ce foutu labyrinthe.

**oOo**

« Alors ? »

La jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce avait l'air furieux et chacune des personnes présentes se plongea dans l'examen de ce qui se trouvait en face d'elle, ou de ses pieds. Elles avaient déjà expérimenté sa colère et les résultats n'étaient pas très jolis à voir.

« L'équipe sud vient d'en capturer un, le second est toujours dans les … »

« Montrez le moi. »

L'homme qui se trouvait devant la console obéit sans poser de question. Il manipula quelques boutons et l'image d'un homme habillé de rouge apparu sur l'écran.

« Et l'autre ? »

L'homme manipula d'autres boutons et cette fois, ce fut l'image de quatre hommes en encadrant un cinquième qui apparue.

« Bien, après tout, cela pourrait servir nos intérêts. Ce n'est pas de cette manière que je pensais procéder mais tant pis. Celui-ci, » elle désignait l'homme escorté par des gardes armés, « ne nous sera pas d'une grande utilité mais l'autre … ». La jeune femme revint à l'homme en rouge et sourit. « L'autre est un scientifique et … »

« Et c'est un excellent scientifique. »

La jeune femme se tourna vers l'homme qui avait parlé. Un vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'années, marchant avec une cane.

« Pourquoi dites vous cela, Maître ? »

Le vieil homme leva sa cane vers l'écran du moniteur.

« Je les suis depuis qu'ils ont … disons fait irruption dans le complexe. Il est parvenu à remettre en marche l'alimentation en énergie ainsi qu'à contrôler les systèmes d'ouverture des portes. Impressionnant. »

Ses yeux brillaient en effet d'une lueur d'admiration. La jeune femme serra les dents, soudainement prise d'une violente vague de jalousie. Le Maître l'avait toujours regardé comme ça … elle, et personne d'autre. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle se tourna vers le vieil homme.

« Nous devrions le tester, qu'en pensez vous ? »

Le vieil homme, mains et menton sur sa cane, examinait l'écran en souriant.

« Pourquoi ? Nous savons déjà qu'il pourra nous être utile … même s'il n'est pas celui que nous cherchons.»

La jeune femme desserra la mâchoire. Non, ce n'était pas lui elle le savait. La science n'est pas un art, et seul un artiste pouvait les aider.

**TBC **(Huhu, la torture arrive promis …)

(5) C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il dit lui-même dans l'épisode Intruder/AI, saison 2.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos gentilles reviews ! **Alalalala, **Miss Sheppard**, tu lis dans mes pensées … ou bien tu sais ce qu'est le Petit Livre d'Anna Magdalena ? Quoiqu'il en soit, félicitations, tu as tout compris !

**oOo**

**6** – « Okay, les gars et si on en discutait un peu, hein ? Je veux dire il y a sûrement … Ouch. » Ou peut-être pas.

John se plia en deux. Le plus jeune de ses gentils _sauveteurs_ venait de lui donner un superbe coup dans l'estomac. Okay, on ne cause pas chiffon.

John pantelait, plus pour le spectacle que pour autre chose. Il avait déjà reçu des coups un peu plus sérieux mais bon, juste pour le principe et puis, si ces gamins le croyaient plus sévèrement blessé qu'il ne l'était, il pourrait peut-être tenter quelque chose.

« Ecoutez, je veux juste que vous m'aidiez, Okay. Mon coéquipier est encore là-dess … »

Un nouveau coup, de pied cette fois, le fit taire. _Ouuuuuui_ bon, cette fois il pantelait vraiment.

Et voilà, une côté de froissée, une ! Et dire que cette mission devait être une promenade de santé.

John se revoyait encore en train d'expliquer à Elisabeth que ce serait bon pour le moral des troupes, enfin de SGA1, et surtout de Rodney de venir passer quelques temps sur cette _adooooorable_ planète pleine de soleil, d'arbres et de fleurs. Sans danger … tu parles !

John leva un œil noir vers le gamin qui venait de l'envoyer à terre. Des gamins vraiment, plus jeunes encore que ceux que le SGC leur envoyait, il fallait le faire vu que ces derniers étaient vraiment jeunots.

Son garde devait avoir environ 18 ans, des cheveux noirs retenus dans une queue de cheval, une tunique noire nouée à la taille par une épaisse ceinture en cuir, des pantalons noirs, bottes noires … _youpeee_, ils étaient encore tombés sur une civilisation cachée avec des intentions qui bien évidemment n'impliquaient pas le partage d'une tasse de café. Il soupira. Ca commençait vraiment à devenir lassant : n'y avait-il pas dans cette foutue galaxie de peuples qui avaient conscience que l'union faisait la force ? C'était les wraith les ennemis pas eux !

« Debout. »

« Debout ? Yep, pas de problème, debout … et hop. »

John se releva et le geste lui coupa le souffle. Rectification : _cassée _la côte, pas froissée. C'était vraiment son jour de chance.

Il était blessé, sans arme, entre les mains d'inconnus qui n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir entretenir des relations amicales avec Atlantis.

Mais le pire, c'était qu'il avait un ami pris sous un éboulement et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

**oOo**

Et _sreugneugneudescreugneugneu_ …. Rien à faire.

Rodney essayait depuis vingt bonnes minutes de se faire obéir d'un panneau d'ouverture. Sans résultat. Le tout était verrouillé et il ne parvenait pas à casser le code qui bloquait l'ouverture. Il n'avait pas le choix, il lui fallait rebrousser chemin et prendre l'autre couloir.

Celui dont la moitié du plafond s'était effondré.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi ce couloir ci, faiblement éclairé, mais surtout praticable.

Il essayait vainement de joindre quelqu'un par radio mais quelque chose faisait blocage. Et ça l'énervait. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait expliquer que cette foutue porte ne s'ouvre pas ou que les radiocommunications soient muettes. Certes, il y avait une signature énergétique inconnue, mais en aucun cas elle ne semblait perturber le fonctionnement des appareils électroniques, alors quoi ? Ou plutôt _qui_ ?

Rodney était arrivé à la seule conclusion logique : il y avait quelqu'un dans ce complexe à moitié détruit, quelqu'un qui s'arrangeait pour que les communications soient impossibles.

Quelqu'un qui voulait qu'il emprunte ce couloir.

L'idée le fit frissonner … et tousser. _Nonde_ … saleté de séjour dans l'eau ! Il frissonna de plus belle. Pas sûr que penser à _ça_, soit une bonne idée, seulement franchement, c'était bien sa chance, se trouver sous des tonnes de terre après un séjour sous des tonnes d'eau. Il allait finir par croire qu'il avait la poisse, ça, ou, comme le disait le Colonel Sheppard, un ange gardien super entraîné.

Sheppard ! _Nondenondenondenon_ ….

Rodney essaya de reprendre une respiration normale, prenant de petites inspirations comme lui avait montré Carson. Sa toux se calma et il se leva.

Okay, il fallait qu'il trouve des secours et puisqu'une main invisible le conduisait par là … il n'avait guère le choix, non ?

Rodney emprunta donc le couloir à moitié démoli.

**oOo**

« Par ici … mettez ça par là … »

Le Caporal Eliakim (6) donnait des instructions et organisait les fouilles, aidé de huit autres Marines. Le Major se trouvait là lui aussi ainsi qu'une équipe médicale d'urgence.

Carson regardait tout ce petit monde s'affairer. Le Mayor Délix les avait rejoint, accompagné d'une délégation Diolasdrienne. Plusieurs agriculteurs aidaient à déblayer une sorte de tunnel mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait rien trouvé.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir : tant qu'il n'avait trouvé aucun corps, Carson considérerait que ces amis étaient encore en vie.

**oOo**

« Mer… argh, _nonde_ … ouille … et puis … »

Les invectives résonnaient dans le silence du couloir. Rodney n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de recommencer à ramper comme un peu plus tôt avec Sheppard. La poussière émanant de l'éboulis était encore plus suffocante que dans le tunnel ou ils avaient été coincés tous les deux, le faisant tousser sans discontinuer. Mais quelle idée, quelle idée d'être sorti de l'infirmerie, d'être sorti de son labo. Tout ça, c'était la faute de Sheppard, c'était lui qui lui avait dit qu'une petite sortie interplanétaire lui ferait du bien.

_« Vous verrez, ciel bleu, soleil, oiseaux qui chantent … le paradis quoi … »_

Ouais, tu parles d'un paradis ! Quant au ciel bleu, le sien était plutôt noirâtre actuellement, enfin, il supposait parce qu'avec la poussière c'était dur à dire.

_« … et puis, Carson sera là aussi, au cas où vous en auriez besoin … »_

Huhu, sûr, là il aurait bien besoin de Carson : manquer de se noyer et d'être enseveli en moins d'un mois, ses pauvres poumons ne s'en remettraient jamais. Et si c'était le cas, Carson finirait certainement le travail. Il n'avait pas été _chaudchaud_ pour le laisser partir.

Humpf, et bien, il lui enverrait Sheppard, après tout, tout ça était de sa faute et … Oh mon Dieu, il fallait qu'il avance, il fallait qu'il trouve des secours.

Qui sait ce qui était arrivé à Sheppard ?

**TBC **(moi j'ai une petite idée, et je crois qu'elle va vous plaire : _Johnnytorture_ !)

(6) Personnage de mon invention que j'ai déjà utilisé dans la fic Mensonge dans une situation ma foi, assez proche.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos reviews **… un petit update rapide par ici (toujours dans le TGV, LOL)!

**oOo**

**8** – Rodney se releva brusquement et rencontra quelque chose de dur.

« Ouch. »

Et _nondedieudenondedieude_ … ça faisait mal. Sa peur avait été telle qu'il avait tout simplement oublié qu'il se trouvait _sous_ l'étrange appareil. Il allait avoir une superbe bosse, juste de quoi augmenter l'ire d'un certain écossais lorsqu'il rentrerait sur Atlantis … s'il rentrait bien sûr.

« Allez, sortez de là-dessous, que nous discutions un peu. »

_Euh, non merci_. Rodney n'avait pas envie de sortir, mais alors pas du tout, ce qui était plutôt ridicule vu que le fait de se trouver coincé à quatre pattes sous cette étrange machine n'avait rien d'une position dite sécurisante. Peut-être que ce type allait finir par se décourager et partir et …

« Sortez, je ne souhaiterais pas devoir appeler les gardes. »

… et bien entendu, c'était une idée des plus stupides. Rodney laissa échapper un soupir, ainsi qu'une autre quinte de toux, et après moult contorsions, finit par se dégager. Il eut un choc en voyant qui se trouvait devant lui.

**oOo**

Les yeux de John lançaient des éclairs en direction de sa geôlière.

Cette femme était une immonde petite garce, ou une perverse, sans doute un peu des deux à la fois en fait. Elle lui avait d'abord fait penser à Kolya, leur charmant ami Géniien, même froideur, même manque de scrupules, mais chez elle il y avait en plus un sentiment qui n'existait pas chez le commandeur Géniien : elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait. La séance de strip-tease en avait été un exemple très révélateur.

Les jeunots avaient obéi à la jeune femme et avait « aidé » John à se déshabiller. Kolya aurait fait ça pour qu'il se sente plus vulnérable, et qu'il évite de penser à s'échapper. Méthode efficace certes, mais c'était tout. Un objectif, une technique. Mais pas son hôte du moment. Elle était revenue dans la pièce où il était enfermé et elle l'avait examiné sous toutes les coutures. Elle l'avait regardé, vraiment _regardé_, un peu comme un peep-show et John s'était retrouvé rouge comme une écrevisse, rouge de honte puis de colère. Elle avait aimé le voir humilié. John avait déjà rencontré des gens comme ça, des gens qui prenaient leur pied à voir les autres rabaissés, à les voir souffrir. Ca promettait …

Et bien sûr, ses yeux n'avaient pas été la seule chose à se porter sur lui. Non. Ses mains aussi. _Brrrrrrr_. Okay, John aimait que des jolies femmes le touchent mais il aimait faire ça lorsque lui aussi pouvait toucher en retour : être caressé lorsque vos mains sont maintenues dans votre dos n'est pas franchement l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un « bon moment ». Cette fois, McKay ne pourrait pas lui reprocher d'être celui qui … _Merde_. McKay. Il devait faire quelque chose pour lui.

La jeune femme était non seulement une dangereuse petite ordure mais en plus elle avait des dons de télépathie parce que avant que John ait pu dire quoique ce soit, elle répondit à ses inquiétudes à propos de McKay.

« Cessez donc de vous en faire, il devrait bientôt vous rejoindre lui aussi. »

John serra les dents.

Le ton de la jeune femme était lourd de menaces et il se demandait si en fin de compte, où que soit Rodney, il n'était pas davantage en sécurité qu'en compagnie de cette version pégasienne de Lucrèce Borgia.

**oOo**

Rodney cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois. Okay, là, il devait rêver tout éveillé parce que l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui ressemblait à Yoda.

Même sourire figé, même visage ridé, même menton posé sur une cane et pratiquement même taille. Yoda. Sauf que celui-ci semblait parler un anglais correct.

Un _wooosh wooosh_ devant ses yeux interrompit les pensées de Rodney. Yod … l'homme, agitait sa cane devant son visage et Rodney se retint d'attraper celle-ci. On ne savait jamais, il ne manquerait plus qu'il s'agisse en fait d'un sabre laser. Mon dieu, il était vraiment fatigué s'il commençait à réfléchir comme Sheppard.

« Et bien, tu ne m'as pas l'air bien dégourdi. »

Le petit homme secoua la tête et soupira.

« Enfin, je suppose que tu pourras quand même nous aider à réparer le Musicatidaré. (7) »

Musicatidaré ? Musique ? Rodney se tourna vers l'étrange objet. Un instrument de musique, _ça_ ?

_Wooosssshhh. _

« Ouch ! Hey, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! »

Cette fois, la cane avait trouvé une cible et Rodney se frottait les fesses. Ce petit type était complètement timbré !

« Tu dois me regarder lorsque je te parle. Ce sera mon dernier avertissement. Maintenant … »

Rodney le regarda contourner le Musicatidaré puis sortir un petit boîtier de sa poche. Rodney se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour jeter un coup d'œil dessus. Le boîtier ne comportait pas de boutons juste un écran, genre cristaux liquides. L'homme promena son doigt sur l'écran et les consoles autour d'eux s'allumèrent et l'estrade s'illumina. Un vrai festival de lumière. Restait à savoir si l'objet au centre de la pièce allait y apporter le son.

« Ahhhh, voilà. Maintenant, voyons ce que tu sais faire … »

Rodney pâlit. Le regard que lui jeta l'inconnu n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui du gentil Yoda. Okay, temsp d'être brave et courageux. Yeeepeee ... Il prit une inspiration.

« Non. Je ne vous aide pas, pas avant que vous m'ayez dit qui vous êtes, où nous sommes et où se trouve la personne qui était avec moi dans le tunnel. »

Rodney se sentait mal à l'aise. En fait, il avait chaud et froid, et était secoué soit par des frissons, soit par des quintes de toux et surtout, il était inquiet pour Sheppard. Il attendit, les dents serrées, que le petit homme se décide à lui répondre.

Ce dernier le fixa un moment, silencieux, avant de lui sourire. Le peu de couleur qui restait aux joues de Rodney disparut. Le sourire était celui d'un prédateur. Définitivement non-Yodien.

« Ooooh, mais bien sûr que si tu vas m'aider, et _maintenant_ … »

Rodney déglutit mais allait néanmoins réitérer son refus lorsque le vieil homme repris.

« … surtout si tu tiens à revoir ton ami en vie. »

**oOo**

Six heures. Cela faisait maintenant près de six heures qu'ils étaient là, à tenter de dégager les débris du lieu de l'éboulement. Six longues heures.

Carson tournait autour du site, surveillant les progrès des deux équipes, l'une terrienne, l'autre Diolasdrienne, qui oeuvraient pour sauver la vie de Sheppard et de Rodney.

Carson poussa un juron. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive maintenant ! Ils venaient à peine de récupérer Rodney et maintenant ça … En fait, il était plus inquiet pour le scientifique que pour Sheppard, dans son état, rester un peu trop longtemps dans un espace confiné, avec peu d'air pourrait s'avérer fatal. Ses poumons étaient loin d'être remis et …

« Nous avons quelque chose ! »

Le cri de l'un des hommes du Caporal lui fit relever la tête. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, fort de l'espoir qu'apportait ce cri, l'espoir de retrouver ses amis en vie.

**TBC **(oui, oui, je sais, vous voulez la suite de De l'autre côté du miroir, mais il faudra attendre parce que la muse est un peu en panne sur cette fic ...)

(7) Librement inspiré de musicatus qui veut dire harmonieux en latin (au sens musical). Musica en latin a deux sens : musica, ae, f. : la poésie et musica, ōrum, n. : la musique.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour vos reviews mesdemoiselles !**

**oOo**

**9** – Elisabeth poussa un soupir. Elle donna l'ordre de lever le bouclier et se tourna vers la Porte des Etoiles. Le vortex trembla un moment puis plusieurs hommes passèrent la Porte. Carson passa le dernier.

Elisabeth essaya de ne pas regarder ce qu'il ramenait se concentrant sur le visage du médecin, espérant y trouver … quoi ? Elle ne savait pas très bien de quoi au juste. Carson était comme les hommes qui l'entouraient, couvert de boue, de poussière, les traits figés comme dénués d'émotions. Elle se tourna vers le technicien canadien qui avait la charge du DHD.

« Vous pouvez prendre contact avec le Daedalus, inutile … inutile qu'ils se pressent. »

Le canadien lui fit un signe de la tête. Elisabeth ferma les yeux un moment et prit une large inspiration. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, il lui fallait être forte. Elle descendit les marches qui menaient devant la Porte.

Teyla et Ronon se trouvaient près des Marines. Carson était agenouillé par terre. Radek était là lui aussi. Et beaucoup d'autres. Des scientifiques et des techniciens avaient envahi la salle. Une salle silencieuse. Elisabeth s'approcha, son regard croisa celui de Carson, qui secoua la tête tristement.

Elisabeth eut l'impression soudaine que l'air lui manquait. Une fois de plus elle se força à se reprendre.

Spontanément, Teyla, Ronon et Radek vinrent se placer aux côtés de Carson, sans échanger le moindre mot, ils mirent un genoux à terre puis se relevèrent, soulevant le sac que l'équipe du Caporal avait ramené de Diolasdra.

Et c'est ainsi que le Colonel John Sheppard fit son retour sur Atlantis.

**oOo**

John avait froid. Et il était furieux, et passablement honteux, mais surtout il avait froid. Cette folle avait fini par le laisser tranquille après lui avoir donné une couverture pour se couvrir. Il se pelotonna un peu plus contre le mur, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il serra la mâchoire puis laissa échapper un long soupir.

Okay, il fallait qu'il voit le bon côté des choses.

Elle l'avait guéri.

Comme ça, hop. Elle avait utilisé une sorte de petit appareil portatif qu'elle avait baladé tout autour de lui. Ce dernier avait ronronné, blipé, tantôt rouge, tantôt vert et la douleur dans ses côtes s'était faite plus diffuse, pour finalement disparaître. L'appareil avait produit un petit bruit strident au moment où la douleur disparaissait, certainement pour indiquer que son travail était terminé. Efficace. Ils auraient fichtrement besoin d'un de ses trucs là sur Atlantis, Carson en ferait une …

John se releva brusquement sur le matelas comme piqué par un insecte.

_Nondedieudenondedieudemerde_. Voilà où il avait déjà vu cette fille : avec Carson ! Elle bossait dans l'hôpital que Carson aidait à remonter.

Génial. McKay allait – d'après ce que lui avait dit cette psychopathe – bientôt le rejoindre dans ce charmant petit nid, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour prévenir Carson qu'il y avait quelque chose de pourri au royaume de Danemark. Et dire que c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée de cette mission.

**oOo**

Rodney en avait plus qu'assez … il était sur ce fichu instrument de musique depuis ce qui semblait être des heures. Il avait faim, il avait soif, il avait mal à la tête, il avait … Il soupira et posé son front sur la console juste devant lui. Et il avait envie de dormir. Juste ça. DORMIR. Et dire que c'était ce qu'il faisait sur Atlantis depuis sa petite exploration marine et qu'il s'en plaignait. Il avait voulu retourner sur le terrain. Tu parles d'une idée de génie !

Un _whisssch_ suivi d'un petit coup sur le bras le fit sursauter et crier. Il massa son bras endolori et lança un regard noir à Yoda. Ce dernier le fixait avec ce petit sourire que Rodney commençait à trouver vraiment, mais vraiment exaspérant. Au point qu'il envisageait sérieusement d'utiliser un des outils que le petit bonhomme lui avait pratiquement lancé au visage pour faire disparaître ce sourire … DEFINITIVEMENT.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il était à cran. Penser à enfoncer un tournevis dans le visage de quelqu'un n'était pas son genre, non ? A moins qu'il ait changer. Ou bien il traînait un peu trop avec Sheppard et Ronon. Les deux spécialistes du « je tire d'abord, je pose les questions après ».

« Vous devez cesser de rêvasser. Travaillez … »

Rodney ne dit rien mais resserra sa main sur le tournevis. L'utilisation qu'il envisageait quelques minutes plus tôt ne lui paraissait pas si inepte en fin de compte. Une quinte de toux le fit se plier en deux. Il posa à nouveau son front sur la console et cette fois, lorsque la cane s'abattit sur lui il se contenta de serrer les dents.

« Humpf. Un fainéant. Un bon à rien. Voilà ce que vous êtes. Bon juste à vous plaindre. Oui, c'est ça. Poussez vous, que je vois ce que vous avez fait, certainement plus de mal que de bien. »

Le vieil homme poussa Rodney avec plus de force que ce dernier n'aurait cru possible. A moins que ce ne soit lui qui soit franchement plus faiblard qu'il ne le pensait. Ou les deux.

Rodney posa le tournevis, à regret, dans la main de l'homme qui se glissa sous la console. Il le regarda maugréer un moment dans sa barbe puis se rendit compte qu'il pourrait peut-être en profiter pour s'éclipser, non ?

Rodney se serait volontiers des gifles. Il devait être vraiment malade pour penser autant au ralenti, voir, ne pas penser du tout.

Il glissa lentement vers la sortie. Une fois sorti de dessous le Musicatidaré, il recula, sans cesser de regarder l'homme dont il ne distinguait plus que le derrière, son corps étant complètement enfouit sous l'instrument de musique. Parfait.

Rodney recula doucement, sans faire de bruit, retenant son souffle et une quinte de toux. Il pourrait tousser plus tard. Lorsqu'il serait sorti d'ici et aurait retrouvé Sheppard.

Toujours à reculons, son regard fixé sur le Musicatidaré, il toucha enfin … quelque chose de mou. Oho. Il se retourna, _lennnntement_, presque à regret. Il ne voulait pas vérifier s'il avait raison.

Malheureusement, c'était bel et bien le cas.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait une jeune femme. Une jeune femme, encadré de deux gardes du corps.

« Vous nous quitter déjà docteur. Quel dommage, et dire que votre ami se faisait une telle joie de vous revoir. »

**oOo**

Elisabeth savait qu'elle le trouverait là, sur un des balcons. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre doucement et, sans un mot, vint se placer à ses côtés. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux tous les deux, regardant le soleil se noyer dans l'océan d'Atlantica. Carson fut le premier à rompre le silence.

« J'ai laissé Biro s'en occuper … »

Elisabeth ne répondit rien. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre ? Que c'était à lui de faire l'autopsie du Colonel ?

Il n'ajouta rien, son regard toujours fixé sur l'étendue bleue devant eux. Elisabeth lui prit la main et ils restèrent là jusqu'à ce que le soleil ait complètement disparu dans les flots.

Que pouvait-on dire lorsque l'on avait perdu un ami ?

**TBC **…


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour vos reviews mesdemoiselles !** Dernier update avant un bon moment toute fic confondue, j'en ai peur, sciatique oblige (je passe mes journées allongée sur le dos à fixer le plafond? trop cooool). En attendant d'aller mieux, je fais la bêta, si le coeur vous en dit ...

**oOo**

**10** – John tournait comme un lion en cage dans … et bien, dans sa cage. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là, ou bien il allait devenir fou … fou de ne pas savoir ce que mijotait ces gens avec ses amis, avec Atlantis.

Evidemment, ils auraient du le savoir : il ne pouvait pas tomber sur un peuple qui n'avait pas un agenda caché, non. Et les Géniis ne leur avaient pas franchement servi de leçon. D'un autre côté, ils ne pouvaient pas non plus se méfier de tous le monde, non ? Ouais, et bien en tous les cas lui, c'était ce qu'il allait faire dès qu'il serait sorti de cet …

Des bruits de pas devant la porte le firent se retourner.

La porte s'ouvrit et John reconnu immédiatement le flot de paroles, pas toutes très sensées d'ailleurs, qui filtra depuis le couloir.

« … c'est ridicule. Et … non, mais ça ne vas pas non, lâchez ça vous entendez ! »

Un McKay pas très content fut poussé, sans grand ménagement, dans la cellule. Un McKay en tenue légère. Enfin, presque … il avait encore son tee-shirt, son pantalon, ses chaussures et certainement ses chaussettes mais pas pour très longtemps.

Le scientifique finit par se rendre compte de l'endroit où il était, et qu'il n'y était pas seul. John vit sa bouche s'ouvrir, ses yeux s'écarquiller, et il releva instinctivement la couverture sur ses épaules.

« Mais … mais vous … vous êtes … »

John leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, je _suis_. Et je crains que ce ne soit très bientôt aussi votre cas. »

Rodney haussa les sourcils, il allait lui répondre lorsque la folle – il ne voyait pas très bien comment l'appeler autrement – entra. Elle dévisagea un moment McKay qui finit par trouver son regard un peu dérangeant et se rapprocha de John. Elle sourit et se tourna vers les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

« Déshabillez le. »

« QUOI ! Minute, minute, minute … je ne crois pas que … »

Rodney n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Un des gardes brandit juste un couteau et lui tint devant le visage, l'air plus que menaçant, pendant que l'autre s'occupait de le déshabiller.

La jeune femme se planta devant John qui n'avait rien dit et n'avait pas bougé.

« Et bien, quelle bonne surprise. Auriez vous enfin compris que vous ne pouviez pas vous enfuir ? »

« Huhu. Disons plutôt que je réfléchis, à un proverbe en fait. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, mi amusée, mi curieuse.

« Un proverbe, vraiment. »

« Oui : « tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. » Vraiment un bon proverbe, très approprié. »

Le sourire disparu du visage de la jeune femme.

« C'est bon, Madame. »

Elle se retourna vers ses deux subordonnés. Ils avaient les vêtements de McKay dans les bras et ce dernier essayait vainement de cacher sa nudité, enfin, certaines parties de son anatomie en tout les cas.

« Tenez Rodney. »

John tendit la seconde couverture au scientifique qui s'en couvrit immédiatement, jetant un regard désolé à sa parka rouge. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de cacher ses mains sous le tissu, John s'en empara. La peau était à vif, et certaines lacérations étaient visiblement infectées. John poussa un juron. Il sentit soudain le souffle de la jeune femme dans son cou.

« _Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre_ … d'après vous, combien de temps avant que l'infection se généralise ? »

John réprima l'envie de poser ses mains autour du cou blanc et gracile de la jeune femme et de serrer, serrer, serrer … Il savait qu'elle pouvait le soigner, elle en avait les moyens mais voilà, il avait voulu faire le malin et maintenant c'était Rodney qui allait payer.

La jeune femme sortit sans rien ajouter, suivi de près par les deux gardes et John se retrouva seul avec Rodney.

**oOo**

Elisabeth avait convoqué une réunion extraordinaire. Le Daedalus venait juste d'atterrir et le Colonel Caldwell allait les rejoindre. Les visages autour de la table étaient tendus, consternés. Elle se força a gardé un visage impassible. Elle était le leader de cette expédition, elle devait donner l'exemple, elle pleurerait tout son saoul dans ses quartiers.

Elle fit le tour des visages qui étaient là. Zelenka, le visage pâle, les yeux un peu hagards. Il était le meilleur choix pour remplacer Rodney à la tête du département scientifique. Teyla avait les yeux un peu rouges mais se tenait bien droite sur son siège, quant à Ronon … et bien, il était Ronon, visage fermé, dénué d'émotions. Sauf qu'elle l'avait aperçu en raccompagnant Carson à l'infirmerie après leur petite séance de contemplation sur le balcon. Le jeune satédien était entré lui aussi sur l'un des balcons. Peut-être pour réfléchir, ou bien à sa manière pour dire adieu à un ami.

_Un_ ami. Un seul …

Parce qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir pour Rodney n'est-ce pas ? Son corps n'avait pas encore été retrouvé ce qui était bon signe. Il n'était peut-être pas aux côtés de John lorsque le tunnel s'était effondré. Peut-être …

La porte coulissa et le colonel Caldwell entra. Elisabeth le salua et il prit place à ses côtés.

Bien, il était temps de mettre le masque en place et de jouer à faire semblant.

**oOo**

« Ouch … Ouille, stop … _nonnononnonon_, _stoooop_ ! »

John poussa un soupir et se retint de donner une bonne claque à McKay. Un McKay qui jouait aux bébés, poussant des ouilles et des ailles alors qu'il le touchait à peine ! Mais comment faisait Carson ?

« McKay ça suffit ! Tenez vous tranquille une minute que je puisse terminer de … »

« Tranquille, tranquille, j'aimerais bien vous y voir ! Vous êtes en train de m'arracher la peau. »

Nouveau soupir de John.

« Je suis juste en train de désinfecter ce qui peut encore l'être, vous êtes une vraie … cissounette ! »

« Une quoi ? Excusez moi mais quelle est la racine de ce mot, pas anglaise en tous les cas … ouiyouyouille ! »

« Non, c'est de l'Ancien (8). Allez, on va dire que c'est bon. Je vais essayer de vous bander ça. »

« Humpf. »

« Oh et ça peut-être, c'est du bon anglais ? Une version canadienne alors … »

« Aha, très drôle. »

Ils se turent tous les deux un moment. John finit de bander les mains de McKay avec la serviette que leur avaient laissé leurs hôtes, puis ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le matelas.

« Pourquoi ont-ils pris nos vêtements ?"

John avait bien une petite idée mais elle n'aurait fait que paniquer davantage le scientifique, il la garda donc pour lui.

"Aucune idée ... C'est peut-être une fétichiste, allez savoir ..."

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un petit soupir.

"Comment on va faire pour dormir ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Dormir, vous savez, fermer vos petits yeux et faire de beaux rêves. »

« Rodneyyyyy … »

Ce dernier répondit sur un ton pleurnichard.

« Mais il n'y a qu'un seul lit, enfin, si on peut appeler ça, un lit. »

« Ce matelas est assez grand pour nous deux. »

« Euh, oui mais … enfin, vous … je … »

John leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne craignez rien votre vertu est sauve avec moi. De toute manière, je vais prendre le premier quart. »

« Le quart ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ! Et pour surveiller quoi, une porte fermée ? »

« Oh, mais peut-être que vous préférez que ce petit vieux vous saute dessus dans votre sommeil ? McKay, il faut toujours être en alerte. »

Rodney ne dit rien. Il faut dire que l'idée de se retrouver nez à nez avec Yoda, en pleine nuit, tout nu, n'était pas des plus alléchantes. Rodney avait expliqué son périple au Colonel et ce dernier lui avait avoué ne pas en avoir appris davantage sur ses gens, juste qu'ils étaient avec le Mayor Délix, ce qui n'était pas, loin de là, une bonne nouvelle.

« Allez, couchez vous et dormez un peu. »

Rodney hocha la tête et s'allongea sur le matelas. Il s'emmitoufla du mieux qu'il put dans la couverture et se tourna vers le mur, en quelques minutes il dormait.

John le regarda un moment puis s'assis juste devant le matelas. C'était ridicule en effet, il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose si ces gens venaient chercher McKay pour réparer, quoi ? Un instrument de musique ! Décidément, la galaxie de Pégase était pleine de peuples totalement siphonnés.

Que pouvait on bien faire avec un instrument de musique ?

**TBC **… (mettez un cierge pour que cette screugneugneu de sciatique se guérisse vite ! Bizzzzzzzzzzz)

(8) Pas vraiment … bon en fait, c'est une expression de me neveux : ils appellent un de leur frère comme ça parce qu'il couine toujours et qu'il pleurniche souvent, LOL.


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **

**oOo**

**11** – La nuit avait été courte. En fait, John s'était endormi et c'était le bruit d'une clef que l'on tourne dans une serrure qui l'avait réveillé. Il lui avait fallu un petit moment pour se rappeler où il était et que ladite serrure était celle d'une gentille petite cellule. Deux gamins étaient entrés et leur avait balancé de quoi s'habiller. En blanc. Sûr que comme ça, il ne risquait pas de pouvoir se fondre dans la foule …

John avait eu un peu de mal à réveiller McKay. Enfin, disons un peu plus de mal que d'habitude. McKay n'était pas « du matin », loin de là, et s'il n'avait pas sa dose de caféine, gare ! En mission lorsqu'ils étaient obligés de coucher à la belle étoile, c'était John qui avait pour mission de réveiller la Belle au bois dormant et il prenait toujours le soin de le faire avec une tassé de café bouillant à la main, sinon, ils avaient droit à un McKay grognon pour toute la journée. Bref … là, pas de café et … John avait posé sa main sur le front du scientifique. Brûlant. Génial, un McKay sans café et malade.

Ca promettait.

**oOo**

« Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez le faire ? Je veux dire, vous pourriez demander à … »

Elisabeth fut brutalement interrompue.

« NON. » Carson qui préparait ses affaires pour retourner avec l'équipe d'Eliakim sur Diolasdra, poussa un soupir et se tourna vers Elisabeth. « Je … je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas … »

« Je comprends … »

Carson ricana.

« Vraiment ? »

Elisabeth eut l'air choqué par cette remarque et par le ton du médecin.

« Carson ! Ce sont … _c'étaient_, mes amis à moi aussi. »

« Non, Elisabeth, pas de « c'était », pas encore. Nous n'avons pas encore retrouvé Rodney, alors … alors, pas question d'en parler au passé. » Il retourna à ses préparatifs et l'ignora.

Elisabeth se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que ces trois là étaient devenus si proches. Bien sûr, c'était évident pour John et Rodney, même si leur amitié avait eu des hauts et des bas depuis leur retour sur Atlantis, et bien entendu depuis Doranda … mais elle avait oublié que Carson connaissait Rodney depuis un bon moment, avant qu'elle ne soit impliquée dans le projet Atlantis en fait. Elisabeth avait rencontré les deux hommes en Antarctique et leurs relations étaient déjà constituées de ce curieux mélange d'irrespect et de profonde estime. Rodney ne ménageait jamais celui qu'il appelait le « mangeur de mouton à tête noire » et Carson était le seul à ne pas avoir peur de ce tyran des laboratoires. Un étrange lien existait entre ces deux là, un lien plus difficile à analyser que celui unissant Rodney à John, mais un lien bien réel. Elle soupira.

Comment allaient-ils faire … tous. Carson, Zelenka, elle. Atlantis. Comment allaient-ils faire pour survivre à la perte de ces deux hommes ?

**oOo**

Le petit déjeuner avait été frugal – encore une bonne raison de récupérer un Rodney grognon – et bien sûr, ils avaient du s'habiller face à leurs gardes. John aurait aimé pouvoir effacer le sourire de ces derniers, et le meilleur moyen auquel il pensait pour y parvenir était purement et simplement de faire disparaître leur tête, une bonne rafale de P-90 ou bien, une grenade … C'est en pensant à ces réjouissantes activités qu'il fut conduit, avec un McKay grognon – Surprise ! – dans la fameuse salle renfermant l'instrument de musique.

Et il n'eut pas l'air très impressionné. L'instrument en question ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à … et bien, à un instrument de musique. Peut-être que Rodney s'était trompé dans sa traduction, le musicatruc n'avait si cela se trouvait, aucun lien avec la musique, bon, ouais, McKay se trompait rarement, mais là on parlait version latine, pas technologie donc …

Et c'est à ce moment là que quelques notes cristallines s'élevèrent dans la pièce.

**oOo**

John n'avait pas remarqué le petit bonhomme qui se trouvait derrière l'instrument. Yoda sûrement. En tous cas, son apparence était on ne pouvait plus … yodesques. Un visage ridé comme une vieille pomme, des yeux pétillants, ce type exhalait une incroyable énergie malgré son âge qui était manifestement canonique.

Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas un as de la Force. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, après les wraith, combattre des nains maîtrisant la pure énergie de l'univers et … _merde_. _Merdemerdemerde_. Non franchement, il devait être en train de perdre la tête pour penser des trucs comme ça. Pas assez dormi, pas assez mangé, super inquiet pour McKay et pour les autres. Deux solutions : ou il finissait fou, ou il finissait avec un ulcère, et comme son estomac allait très bien …

Allez temps de reprendre un peu le contrôle des choses.

« _Okayyyy_, donc, c'est bien un instrument de musique. Joli son, vraiment, mais vous pourriez peut-être nous dire ce que nous … _Arggggh_. _Nonde_ … »

« _Colonel_ ! »

Apparemment, sa petite interruption n'avait pas été du goût du garde derrière lui, qui lui avait décoché un superbe coup de crosse dans le dos. Un mélomane sans doute. Il se retrouvait par terre, à genoux, McKay à ses côtés.

« Non mais vous êtes malade ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? »

« Rodney, stop. »

John avait prononcé des mots, les dents serrées, essayant encore de maîtriser la douleur. Oublions l'ulcère, c'était en petits morceaux qu'il allait finir. D'abord ses côtes et maintenant ses vertèbres, super.

« Stop, quoi stop ? Vous préférez peut-être que ces abrutis vous frappent à mort ? »

Rodney se tourna vers Yoda.

« Je vous ai aidé à le réparer, visiblement il fonctionne à merveille, alors maintenant, laissez nous partir ! »

John ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette affirmation aurait eu un petit peu plus de poids s'il n'y avait pas eu cette pointe d'hystérie dans la voix de McKay. Et puis si ce dernier ne tremblait pas de tous ses membres aussi.

« Rodney … »

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

« Oui, quoi ? »

« Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce ne sont pas mes os que j'ai entendu craquer il y a quelques secondes que je sache. »

Huhu, ça c'était sûr, mais quand même, le canadien n'avait pas l'air en super grande forme.

Rodney allait ajouter quelque chose, lorsqu'une superbe quinte de toux le surpris et l'obligea à se plier en deux. Elle dura une éternité, enfin, c'était l'impression qu'avait eu John, et quand finalement, Rodney releva la tête, il fut effrayé par le regard de celui-ci. Un regard terrifié. Mais que …

« Colo-… »

Rodney regardait sa main.

Sa main couverte de sang.

**TBC **(bon ce chapitre n'apporte pas grand-chose à l'intrigue (juste un peu de Rodneytorture, et encore !), c'est juste pour donner un peu d'exercice à mes petits doigts, LOL.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **Oui **VLU**, c'est une petite fic centrée sur deux amitiés différentes, deux alchimies si l'on veut : Rodney/John et Rodney/Carson. J'aime bien Nounours moi aussi et je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic sur l'amitié entre Rodney et Carson, dommage …

**oOo**

**12** – Elisabeth regarda l'équipe du Caporal Eliakim passer la porte, suivie de Carson. Elle poussa un soupir en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Elle l'enviait … Lui, avait gardé l'espoir de retrouver Rodney vivant. C'en était presque ridicule, il avait passé des heures à lui raconter les histoires de ces miraculés qui, lors de tremblements de terre, avaient survécu plusieurs jours sous les décombres.

**oOo**

Carson ne pouvait pas y croire … il ne _voulait_ pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu ses deux meilleurs amis. Il refusait de croire que Rodney était mort : il était là, quelque part, prisonnier de cette gangue de terre et de roc (9) et lorsqu'ils le trouveraient, il serait heureux de voir un visage ami.

Un ami …

Carson n'en n'avait jamais eu beaucoup. Oui, il était d'humeur sociable et les gens l'aimaient bien mais il était aussi quelqu'un de secret et quoique jamais il ne l'avouerait devant un certain scientifique canadien de sa connaissance, il était plus à l'aise avec les fameux « moutons à tête noire » qu'avec les habitants des villes. Il était resté un campagnard dans l'âme. Le bruit et la fureur des grandes métropoles le rendaient presque immédiatement nostalgique et bien entendu, les gens ne tardaient pas à le trouver soit un peu trop bizarre, soit trop « bouseux » pour continuer à le fréquenter.

Mais pas Rodney.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés en Russie où Carson travaillait avec la seconde base Stargate (10). Au début, Carson avait juste vu en Rodney un hypocondriaque, arrogant et tyrannique. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Janet Frasier à une conférence – à guichet fermé bien entendu – sur les effets de la Porte des Etoiles sur le corps humain. Elle lui avait dit que pendant tout le temps où Rodney avait été sur la base de Cheyenne Mountain, il l'avait fuit comme la peste, elle et tout ce qui ressemblait à une blouse blanche portant un stéthoscope. « Ce type déteste les médecins et refuse de se laisser toucher » avait été les mots du docteur Frasier. Carson en était arrivé à la conclusion que Rodney recherchait autre chose qu'un avis médical lorsqu'il passait le voir, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un peu de chaleur humaine. Son arrivée en Russie avait essentiellement été une sanction (11) et les américains travaillant sur la base avec leur homologues russes ne manquaient jamais de lui rappeler ce qu'ils pensaient de lui, généralement, en l'ignorant purement et simplement.

Et voilà comment Carson et Rodney étaient devenus amis. Carson devait remercier le Général Hammond et Samantha Carter … sans eux, il n'aurait pas rencontré le plus agaçant, pénible, exaspérant mais aussi le plus loyal, droit et courageux des hommes.

Et c'était pour tout ça que Carson refusait de s'avouer vaincu, pour cela qu'il avait veillé jour et nuit sur Rodney lors de son overdose (12), qu'il jouait les mères poules avec lui depuis que Sheppard et Zelenka l'avaient sauvé du Jumper (13).

Il allait retrouver Rodney vivant, le ramener sur Atlantis et l'enfermer dans son infirmerie. Il le laisserait peut-être ressortir d'ici quelques années, lorsqu'il jugerait la galaxie de Pégase sans risque pour lui.

**oOo**

Le Caporal Eliakim et son équipe étaient de nouveau à pied d'œuvre, Carson aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait déplaçant les pierres selon les indications du Caporal, lorsqu'une voix cristalline lui fit tourner la tête.

« Oh, Carson … Pas les Dieux … je suis, si, si désolée … si seulement nous n'avions pas insister pour qu'il vienne ! Je me sens si coupable … »

C'était Thaminaée. Carson s'était relevé et avait à peine eu le temps de s'essuyer les mains que la jeune femme lui sautait au coup, ses larmes coulant dans le tee-shirt de Carson. Il la serra immédiatement dans ses bras.

« Ce … ce n'est pas votre faute ! Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que … » Carson déglutit avec peine. « Comment auriez vous pu savoir ce qui se passerait, hein ? Allez, séchez moi ces larmes, elles ne vont pas sur un si joli visage, hein … »

Thaminaée eu un dernier sanglot, puis adressa un sourire désolé à Carson.

«Je … »

Il l'interrompit.

« Non, Thaminaée, je ne veux plus d'excuse. Personne n'est responsable de ce qui s'est passé ici, c'était … c'était juste un malencontreux accident. »

La jeune femme poussa un soupir et tourna la tête vers l'excavation dans laquelle s'activaient les terriens.

« Vous pensez que … »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend.

« Je l'espère, Thaminaée, je l'espère de tout cœur. »

**oOo**

Elisabeth essayait de se concentrer sur un rapport concernant le mobilier d'Atlantis – qui auraient pu penser que tant de monde souffrait de mal de dos et demandait qui des fauteuils qui des matelas, aux formes ergonomiques ceci, ou aux conditions orthopédique cela, le tout bien entendu à un prix astronomique ! – lorsque sa radio grésilla.

_/Docteur Weir, ici le docteur Biro, pourriez vous venir immédiatement au laboratoire 4, s'il vous plaît //_

Biro ? Que se passait-il ?

« Un problème docteur ? »

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, un soupir, puis une réponse, pour le moins cryptique.

_/On peut dire ça comme ça oui …/_

**oOo**

Elisabeth n'aimait pas cet endroit, et pour cause, qui aimait les morgues, hein ?

« Ah, docteur Weir, venez par ici. »

Le docteur Biro était une petite bonne femme de 45 ans, un peu sèche mais très professionnelle. Elisabeth la suivie et stoppa net. Le corps qui se trouvait sur une des tables au plein milieu de la pièce était méconnaissable, il ne restait plus qu'un seul bras, les deux mains manquaient, quant à la tête … Elle ferma les yeux. _Mondieumondieumondieu_, elle allait être malade … Une main se posa sur son épaule, et la guida vers une chaise, un verre d'eau fraîche fut déposé dans sa main.

« Je suis désolée docteur, je pensais avoir recouvert le corps. Ca va aller ? »

Elisabeth hocha la tête.

« Bien, de toute manière, je pense que pour ce que je vais vous dire, il est préférable que vous soyez assise de toute manière. »

Elisabeth leva les yeux vers le corps désormais recouvert d'un drap blanc.

« Oui, quoi ? »

Biro remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, fit une petite grimace et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, les yeux fixés elle aussi sur le corps du Colonel Sheppard.

« _Ceci n'est pas une pipe_ … »

Elisabeth haussa les sourcils, surpris par cet étrange commentaire.

« Pardon ? »

« Oh, pardon, c'est juste que tout ça me rappelle Magritte. L'affirmation du simulacre comme élément d'une réalité réinventée … ou comment nous pouvons être trahi par les images (14). Parce que c'est exactement ce qui se passe ici : un simulacre. Pur et simple. »

Biro se tourna vers Elisabeth.

« Docteur, ce corps n'est pas celui du Colonel Sheppard. »

« Quoi ? »

Elisabeth s'était levée d'un bond.

« Nous avons retardé l'autopsie parce que nous pensions que c'était lui, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'en douter. Nous avons trouvé le corps là où le colonel avait été vu pour la dernière fois, un corps qui porte ses vêtements, ses tags d'identification … quelqu'un a pris le soin de faire en sorte qu'une identification visuelle soit à la fois évidente mais sa vérification immédiate impossible : la mâchoire a été complètement défoncée, rendant toute identification dentaire impossible, idem pour une recherche d'empreinte, les mains manquant à l'appel … Seule une autopsie aurait pu nous dire que cet homme n'était pas le colonel Sheppard, enfin sauf une petite anomalie, en fait … »

Elisabeth fixait le corps sur la table.

« Une anomalie ? »

Biro, haussa un sourcil, souleva le drap et tourna le pied gauche vers Elisabeth.

Un pied qui comptait six doigts de pieds.

Six ?

« Huhu, c'est une anomalie rare, mais … et bien, je crois, et ce sans autopsie, pouvoir affirmer que ce pauvre bougre n'est pas le Colonel Sheppard qui, j'ai vérifié dans son dossier ne dispose que de dix doigts de pieds. »

Elisabeth fixait ce sixième doigt de pied, comme fascinée par son existence, puis, elle releva la tête.

« Donc, cela veut dire que … »

« … Que si Beckett nous ramène un autre cadavre, il y aura de forte chance pour que ce soit là aussi, une manœuvre destinée à nous tromper. »

Elisabeth fronça les sourcils.

« Reste à savoir qui et pourquoi ? »

**TBC **(TADDDDDDDA ! Yep, je suis contente, cette fic' avance bien, elle devrait être bientôt finie, sauf accident … mettez des cierges, mettez des cierges, apparemment, ça marche !)

(11) J'ai vu ça quelque part … il faut dire que les deux fois où il a mis les pieds au complexe de Cheyenne Mountain, Rodney a disons, « fait de grosses conneries » (la pire ayant d'avoir traité Samantha Carter de pauvre blonde sans cervelle, ou quelque chose d'approchant) et hop, la première fois direction la Russie, et zou, la seconde, direction l'Antarctique. Pauvre Rodney !

(12) Episode The Hive/L'union fait la force, partie 2, Saison 2.

(13) Episode Grace under pressure, saison 2.

(14) René Magritte, peintre, 1887-1967 (perso, je ne comprends pas trop sa peinture, mais le surréalisme et moi, ça fait deux !)


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci pour vos reviews mesdemoiselles ! **Je retourne travailler la semaine prochaine, lalalalalère … jamais été si contente d'aller au boulot moi … trop marre de rester chez moi à soupirer (coz que bobo) et à souffler (coz que je m'ennuie). Vive le taff !

**oOo**

**13** – « Okay, shhhh, ça va aller, ça va aller, on prend de petites inspirations, _làààààà_, voilà, shhhh. »

John s'est retrouvé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire E2PZ avec Rodney en pleine crise de panique, hyperventilation en prime. Et pas un seul sac en papier en vue, quelle poisse !

De leur côté, leurs gentils gardiens, se contentaient de hausser un sourcil interrogateur, genre : combien de temps faut-il à quelqu'un pour mourir asphyxié ? Quelle bande de … de … bref, John se concentra sur McKay, se retenant presque de lui caresser les cheveux pour le calmer. Faudrait voir à pas pousser le sens du sacrifice quand même …

La respiration de McKay ressemblait toujours à celle d'un petit vieux en phase terminale d'emphysème. John leva les yeux au ciel et sa main droite se posa sur la tête de son coéquipier. Si jamais ils s'en sortaient vivant, il ferait payer ça au canadien, comment, il l'ignorait encore mais le prix serait élevé, exorbitant même …

John continua ses paroles rassurantes et ses instructions façon cours Lamaze, ainsi que les gentilles caresses sur un cuir chevelu qui à vue de nez ne le resterait pas encore très longtemps. Pas étonnant que McKay se moque toujours de ses cheveux à lui … la jalousie, est un vilain, vilain défaut.

Et le tout se déroulait sur fond de musique douce et de regards froids. Finalement, les dernières notes de musiques moururent au moment même où Rodney reprenait son souffle.

« Hey … »

Silence.

« Rodney, ça me rassurerait un peu si vous me répondiez, vous savez, histoire que je ne succombe pas à mon tour à une crise d'angoisse. »

« Le grand Colonel Sheppard, avoir une crise d'angoisse ? A qui croyez vous faire croire ça. Le jour où vous aurez une crise d'angoisse sera celui où le Daedalus reviendra de son petit aller retour Terre-Atlantis en ayant oublié de faire le plein de gel pour les cheveux. »

John leva les yeux au ciel. Bah, tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il disait : J-A-L-O-U-X.

John aida Rodney à se lever. En fait, ils se soutenaient l'un l'autre. Cette petite ordure l'avait une fois encore bien arrangé mais John ne pensait pas qu'il y avait quoique ce soit de cassé cette fois, il était juste bon pour avoir de superbes bleus.

Après quelques grognements, ils furent tous les deux debout, Rodney fixa un moment sa main, puis s'essuya les lèvres avec sa manche.

« Si l'on excepte les fausses notes et le manque total d'harmonie du musicien, je dirais que cette … » Rodney fit un vague mouvement de la main en direction du Musicatidaré, le tout accompagné d'une grimace de dégoût, « chose est la plus inutile qui soit jamais sortie de l'esprit des Anciens … un piano, ridicule, non mais vraiment à quoi … »

« McKay, ça suffit. Pas sûr que vous arrangiez notre cas là, Okay » lui murmura John.

Rodney fit un dernier « humpf » mais se tût.

Yoda les rejoignit après s'être extirpé de l'instrument. Il fixait Rodney d'un œil mauvais. Il resta un moment devant lui, silencieux puis sa cane se leva et virevolta. Si John ne s'était pas placé juste devant Rodney, ce dernier aurait reçu le coup en plein visage.

John ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce petit vieux ait autant de force, le coup l'atteignit aux épaules, assez fort pour qu'il serre les dents mais pas assez pour leur donner le plaisir de l'entendre crier.

John entendit à nouveau la cane cingler mais le coup ne tomba pas. Il se tourna.

Le visage de Yoda était blanc, pas cette pâleur associée à la maladie, non, il était blanc de rage ? Nope, pas que ça non, il était aussi blanc de vexation. C'était ça, le petit bonhomme était furieux mais surtout, il était vexé. Faut dire que la réflexion de McKay avait été un tantinet exagérée. John n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en musique – oui, il avait amené une guitare, mais ce qu'il en tirait comme son, aurait sans doute fait fuir, le wraith le plus aguerri – mais ce que Yoda avait joué lui avait semblé correct, joli, agréable à entendre quoi.

« Comment … Comment osez vous ! Vous … vous un simple _scientifique_ ! »

Yep, définitivement vexé. Le petit vieux avait lâché le mot scientifique comme s'il s'agissait de la pire des insultes possibles. Huhu, John savait ce que ça voulait dire et …

« Oui, bien sûr, vous ne faisiez pas tant la fine bouche lorsque le simple scientifique que je suis a réussi à réparer ce stupide instrument de musique ! »

… il avait raison. Bon sang, quand McKay apprendrait-il à fermer sa grande bouche !

« Rodneyyyy … »

« Quoi ? Ce type qui ne sait même pas différencier un do mineur d'un do majeur, me la joue, vous n'êtes qu'un scientifique, moi je suis un artiste ! Non mais laissez moi rire. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, sauf que le rire en question se termina en minable quinte de toux, et qu'il finit lui, dans les bras de John qui soupira.

« Hey, hey Rodney, on respi-… »

« -pire ! Oui … Oui … je sais … comment … on fait, mer-… -ci ! »

Devant eux, Yoda tenait toujours sa cane levée. Il finit par l'abaisser et John se relaxa un peu. Il suivit des yeux le vieux bonhomme. Celui-ci caressait des doigts l'affreux instrument de musique, puis, un éclair passa dans ses yeux, juste comme ça _pfiout_, sans que John puisse réellement analyser ce qu'il voulait dire, et le regard se fit à nouveau froid et distant.

« Vous croyez peut-être pouvoir faire mieux, vous, un technicien, un … destructeur de monde ? »

Oho. John n'aimait pas trop la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Comment diable pouvait-il savoir pour Doranda, à moins qu'il ne dise cela au hasard, le problème, c'était que John ne croyait pas aux coïncidences.

Rodney était devenu un peu plus pâle, mais ses yeux brillaient, et pas seulement à cause de la fièvre. John connaissait bien ce regard, il l'avait vu souvent, et notamment sur Doranda : le regard d'un McKay qui voulait prouver qu'il était en effet le meilleur, non le regard d'un McKay qui _savait_ qu'il était le meilleur.

Ils allaient droit à la catastrophe, John en était sûr.

« Oh que oui, je peux faire mieux, un gamin de dix ans pourrait faire mieux ! »

Yoda désigna le Musicatidaré de sa cane.

« Vraiment, j'aimerais bien voir ça … »

Il y avait de la moquerie dans sa voix, ça et autre chose, quelque chose comme … de l'espoir. John se tourna vers Rodney.

« Huhu, Rodney … je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée … »

Mais bien sûr, Rodney ne l'écoutait pas, il fixait Yoda et d'un pas ferme, se planta devant lui.

« Montrez moi les basics et vous allez voir ce qu'est un vrai musicien … »

Et voilà, là c'était sûr, la catastrophe était imminente, comme si Rodney savait jouer de …

Et le Musicatidaré égrena à nouveau quelques notes de musique.

**TBC **(alors, je le fais comment mon Roro, version Richard Clayderman ou Serge Rachmaninov ? Bon, je pars du principe que John ignore que notre petit génie des trous noirs et autres phénomènes astrophysiques a d'abord été un petite génie du piano.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **

**oOo**

**14** – Elisabeth était à la fois frustrée et furieuse et angoissée. Ses hommes, ses amis étaient en milieu hostile. Quand apprendraient-ils à se méfier des peuples de cette galaxie ?

Elle donna des instructions au technicien canadien qui avait la charge du DHD.

« Entrez les coordonnées de Diolasdra, immédiatement ! »

« Bien Madame. »

Elisabeth écoutait les différents symboles s'enclencher, l'un après l'autre, lorsque Radek s'approcha d'elle.

« Docteur Weir, je crois que nous avons un petit problème … »

Elle le regarda un instant … un petit problème ? Doux euphémisme pour décrire le fait que _son_ chef militaire, _son_ chef scientifique et _son_ chef médical se trouvaient en danger !

Zelenka lui désigna les senseurs. Deux points rouges se trouvaient sur l'écran.

**oOo**

Les premières notes ressemblaient à des gammes. John avait eu une petite amie, Elaine, qui jouait du piano, enfin, qui _essayait_. Elle faisait souvent ses gammes avec lui juste avant de … ahem, bref, il était sûr que _ça_ c'était des gammes.

Et puis rapidement, les notes de musiques changèrent pour quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'il avait déjà entendu ailleurs, souvent, une musique familière (15). Il s'approcha du Musicatidaré.

Rodney était assis devant l'instrument, ou plutôt _dans_ l'instrument, toute l'alcôve semblait faire partie de ce dernier. Ses doigts courraient sur le clavier, comme s'il s'agissait de celui d'un ordinateur, précis, rapides, sûrs.

Woa, Rodney savait jouer du piano !

John s'approcha davantage et cette fois, il se concentra sur le visage de Rodney. Il avait la même concentration que lorsqu'il travaillait sur un objet ancien, fermé au reste du monde, puis il releva la tête et sourit à John. Ce dernier s'approcha encore et entra dans l'alcôve.

**oOo**

Non. Ce n'était pas possible, pas maintenant, pas … Elisabeth se tourna vers Radeck. Ce dernier devança sa question.

« Il s'agit de deux vaisseaux ruches. Ils se dirigent vers Diolasdra … comme vous le savez, c'est une planète proche d'Atlantica, juste un petit système solaire plus loin .. les senseurs ont repéré leur approche, il y a juste … »

Il fut interrompu par Elisabeth.

« Quand ? »

Radeck haussa les sourcils, puis il poussa un soupir.

« Disons, deux ou trois heures tout au plus … »

Elisabeth ferma les yeux.

« Madame, nous avons une liaison avec Diolasdra ! »

**oOo**

John s'installa près de Rodney, ouch, douuuuucement, ses côtes ne semblaient pas d'accord avec l'idée de se glisser entre le banc et le Musicatruc. Rodney continuait à jouer, toujours le même air mais avec sans cesse plus de facilité, plus de fluidité, puis il s'arrêta, l'air soudain gêné.

« Woa … c'était, c'était … woa ! »

Rodney se tourna vers John.

« Vraiment ? Je veux dire vous avez aimé ? »

« Rodney, c'était superbe ! Je ne savais pas que vous saviez jouer du piano, enfin, si on peut considérer ce truc comme un piano. »

« Huhu, le clavier est à peu près le même encore que je me demande à quoi serve la moitié des commandes qui se trouvent là. »

Il désignait la partie haute de l'instrument qui avait tout d'un tableau de bord d'avion, avec boutons et cadrans.

« C'est à n'en pas douter d'origine Ancienne, mais il y a aussi des parties qui n'ont pas grand-chose à voir avec cette technologie. »

Rodney avait toujours l'air embarrassé. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure et évitait le regard de John.

« Rodney ? Un problème ? »

« Non, non, c'est juste que … » il soupira. « Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas touché à un clavier, ça me fait juste un peu bizarre, c'est tout. »

Bah voyons ! Il n'y avait pas à dire, s'il y avait une chose dans laquelle le docteur Rodney McKay ne serait jamais un génie, ce serait certainement le mensonge. Ce type était incapable de mentir correctement … exactement comme maintenant.

John allait poser une autre question, histoire d'en savoir un peu plus lorsqu'une petite voix grêle se fit entendre.

« VOUS ! »

Rodney et John se tournèrent à l'unisson vers Yoda.

Ce dernier se tenait debout devant l'alcôve, et cette fois il ressemblait réellement à ce qu'il était, un vieil homme. Il se tenait à sa cane comme s'il allait tomber, ses yeux avaient perdu cet éclat, cette énergie qui avait surpris John la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il était juste un vieil homme …

« Vous … »

Et cette fois, c'était presque un murmure.

Il fixait Rodney et ce dernier commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Quelle idée il avait eu de vouloir jouer les virtuoses juste pour clouer le bec à ce vieux fou. Et puis, de toute manière, il n'était même pas ça ! Son professeur avait été on ne peut plus clair, bonne technique, aucune âme. Merci, au revoir. Il n'avait jamais retouché à un piano depuis ce jour là. Il avait onze ans (16). Il n'avait pas touché à un piano depuis plus de vingt cinq ans, et pourtant, c'était revenu si facilement … comme le proverbial vélo. Ca ne s'oubliait jamais.

« Vous … »

« Bon sang, oui quoi MOI ! »

Rodney était un peu à cran. Il avait mal à la tête, ses poumons ressemblaient à du papier de verre, chaque respiration produisait cet horrible frottement si caractéristique. Et puis, avoir joué cet air, le préféré de Jeannie, avait fini de le mettre sérieusement mal à l'aise. Alors pas question de continuer à jouer avec ces abrutis à … à je ne sais quoi, en fait. Il ne savait toujours pas vraiment pourquoi ils avaient été tous les deux enlevés, quel lien ils avaient avec le Musicatidaré.

Yoda se pencha vers Rodney, obligeant John à se pencher en arrière, au risque de se retrouver par terre, mais le vieil homme n'avait d'yeux que pour Rodney, ignorant complètement John.

Un nouveau murmure, tout prêt de Rodney, pratiquement soufflé dans son visage.

« Vous … »

Rodney s'enfonça un peu plus loin dans l'alcôve, essayant d'échapper au vieil homme.

« _Okaayyyy_, que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose pour ce type, je ne sais pas moi … une lobotomie par exemple, encore qu'il me semble qu'il n'y ait plus grand-chose à lobotomiser là-dedans ! »

John pouvait sentir le corps de Rodney trembler malgré ses efforts pour paraître cool. Une main décharnée passa devant son nez et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de celui de Rodney.

Okay, là, la situation était franchement bizarre, de chez bizarre. Fou l'effet que la musique pouvait avoir sur certaines personnes.

La main resta suspendue.

« Euh, colonel ? »

« McKay ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, là ? »

C'était un peu surréaliste. Les gardes regardaient Yoda qui regardait Rodney, comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde, et John était coincé entre eux deux. Un silence étrange régnait dans la pièce. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient profiter de cette étrange situation pour tenter quelque chose et …

Une voix féminine retentit soudain.

« Mais que se passe t il ici ? Maître ? Que … »

… ou peut-être pas.

**TBC **(aïe ! les choses se compliquent un peu …)

(15) J'écris en écoutant Bach (mon compositeur préféré, je suis une baroquemaniaque !) et là, je suis sur le BWV 972, le Concerto en Ré majeur pour clavier (basé sur un concerto de Vivaldi, encore un de mes chouchous !), le mouvement Larghetto, bon ça vous dit peut-être rien, mais c'est pourtant hypersupraméga connu, et vous l'avez déjà entendu !

(16) Complètement au pif ! Mais je suis sûre que VLU, notre spécialiste Es docteur Mckay, me corrigera si besoin est.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Ahquecoucou_ ! Cette fic' n'a pas rencontré un franc succès mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'abandonner, hein ? Alors, voici la suite.**

**oOo**

**15** – « Non ne le touchez pas ! C'est lui ! _Lui_ … enfin ! »

Rodney était terrorisé. D'abord, il avait mal à la poitrine, sa respiration produisait un bruit semblable au frottement du papier de verre ; ensuite, ce petit vieux de malheur lui fichait la chair de poule.

C'était bien sa chance … pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur les détraqués et Sheppard sur les bimbo ? Il devait être atteint d'une malédiction, la malédiction de Pégase. Cette galaxie avait fait de lui un héros, enfin, disons qu'il s'y sentait un héros, mais elle lui en refusait les avantages, à savoir une nuée de jolies filles se pâmant pour ses beaux yeux. Non, il avait juste droit à Kolya ou à cette version maléfique de Yoda !

Plus personne ne bougeait dans la salle. La bimbo en question fixait Rodney avec ce qui ressemblait fort à des envies de meurtre, John fixait la bimbo avec les mêmes yeux et Yoda le fixait lui, avec des yeux de fou. Génial ! Rodney décida qu'il était temps d'obtenir quelques réponses. Il allait donc poser une question lorsqu'un des gardes entra en hurlant dans la pièce.

« Wraith ! Des wraiths ... Ils arrivent ! »

Rodney ferma les yeux et soupira.

Non décidément, il devait _vraiment_ être victime d'une malédiction …

**oOo**

Thaminaée était partie et Carson avait rejoint le caporal Eliakim et ses hommes dans ce qui était désormais une large tranchée, lorsque Parsiphaée, la sœur de Thaminaée, fit son apparition. Il soupira, franchement il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter le visage maussade de la jeune femme et il décida de l'ignorer. Parsiphaée regarda un moment les terriens s'activer puis sembla réfléchir et se décida : elle descendit dans la tranchée. D'un pas ferme et décidé, elle se dirigea vers Carson.

« Docteur Beckett ? »

Carson poussa un autre soupir mais savait qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter de répondre à la jeune femme. Parfois, il enviait le sarcasme de Rodney, il aurait aimé dire à Parsiphaée qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

« Parsiphaée, je … nous sommes très occupés comme vous le voyez. »

Bon sang, cette jeune femme n'avait-elle aucun cœur ? Elle devait savoir ce qui c'était passé quand même !

« Un problème doc' ? »

Le sergent Eliakim se trouvait près de lui.

« Non, non, rien de grave Sergent je … »

« Vous ne les retrouverez pas ici. »

Eliakim et Carson se tournèrent vers Parsiphaée. Elle fixait le trou laissé par la tranchée.

« Par … pardon ? » mais que racontait-elle ?

Parsiphaée se tourna vers les deux hommes.

« Vos amis ne sont pas là-dessous, ou plus exactement, ils y sont mais … Oh, par les Ancêtres ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre alors écoutez moi bien : vous devez rentrer sur Atlantis, je vais m'arranger pour récupérer le Colonel Sheppard et vous pourrez rejoindre la Porte des Etoiles. »

Les dieux terriens la fixaient comme si elle était une apparition.

« Bien pour faire court : les wraith arrivent, deux vaisseaux ruches, ils seront ici dans un peu moins d'une heure, alors vous allez remballer vos affaires et je vais vous faire raccompagner jusqu'à la Porte des Etoiles. »

Eliakim retrouva ses esprits avant Carson, encore sous le choc de ses deux révélations. Ses amis étaient en vie et les wraith étaient en route pour déjeuner.

« Hola, minute Mademoiselle, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Et le corps que nous avons déblayé ? »

« C'était un leurre. Vos hommes sont vivants pour le moment ... »

Eliakim n'aimait pas trop ce qu'impliquait ce « pour le moment ».

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette sinistre mascarade ? Nous sommes alliés et … »

Parsiphaée éclata de rire.

« Docteur Beckett, vous êtes si naïf, s'en est presque rafraîchissant … Vous êtes alliés avec les Dioalasdriens oui, mais pas les _bons_. »

Sur cette phrase cryptique, la jeune femme sortit de la tranchée. Eliakim lui emboîta le pas, bien décidé à tirer cette affaire au clair, lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec un fusil.

**oOo**

« Les wraiths ? Non, ce n'est pas possible pas si tôt pas alors que nous n'avons pas fini … »

Yoda quitta le Musicatidaré, ce dont Rodney lui était très reconnaissant, il avait bien cru un moment que le vieux bonhomme allait l'embrasser tant il était près de son visage.

« Hey Rodney, ça va ? »

Super brillante comme question, non franchement, très sheppardienne en fait. Il hocha la tête et John l'aida à s'extirper de l'étrange instrument de musique. Une fois dans la salle, près de l'estrade menant au Musicatidaré, ils examinèrent tous les deux la petite scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

Le vieil homme s'activait devant les consoles reliées au Musicatidaré et leur belle geôlière le suivait pas à pas comme un gentil petit toutou. Rodney ne comprendrait décidément jamais les femmes …

« VOUS ! Venez ici ! »

Yoda s'était retourné vers eux et fixait Rodney du doigt. John se mit immédiatement devant lui.

« Je ne crois pas non, vous allez nous expliquer ce qui se passe ici, MAINTENANT ! »

Rodney lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Bien vu Colonel, l'heure est certainement aux _lonnnngues_ explications sur l'histoire de ces gens … _wraiiiiiith_, ça vous dit quelque chose … »

John, sans quitter Yoda et sa fan N° 1 des yeux, lui répondit avec un grincement de dents.

« La ferme Rodney. »

« Des explications … »

La jeune femme poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux un moment. Elle posa sa main sur la Musicatidaré et commença son récit.

John entendit la réplique de Rodney, toujours murmurée dans son cou. _Je vous l'avais bien dit _! Suivi d'un grognement, puis il se concentra sur ce que racontait la jeune femme.

_Il y a dix milles ans de cela, Diolasdra était une Cité dont le nom était connu de tous …_

« Bah voyons … »

Un autre grognement suivi cette remarque ironique.

« McKay … »

… _mais son rayonnement et sa splendeur ne provenaient pas de sa technologie, non, Diolasdria était plus que cela ; Diolasdria était beauté et harmonie, les Arts partout s'y épanouissaient … mais l'âme de Diolasdra, c'était la musique. Même les Lantéans sont tombés sous le charme de la musique de Diolasdria … seulement les monstres sont apparus et comme tant d'autres, Diolasdra du bientôt combattre …_

« Bon sang Colonel, nous n'allons quand même rester ici à écouter cette pitoyable fable … »

Cette fois John se contenta de lever un doigt en signe d'avertissement.

… _ce furent de sombres heures … les enfants de Diolasdra ne savaient pas se battre, ils étaient musique et poésie … les Lantéans les aidèrent dans leur lutte en leur fournissant les moyens de combattre, avec leurs propres armes, avec la musique … _

« Ridicule … »

John aurait bien giflé McKay mais son sens de l'honneur l'empêchait de frapper un homme blessé. Dommage …

… _Les Lantéans offrirent le Musicatidaré à Diolasdria._

Rodney et John se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers l'instrument de musique. C'est Rodney qui bien entendu formula tout haut ce que pensaient les deux hommes.

« Cette chose est une arme! »

**TBC **(je dirais encore deux chapitres … Wow, avec un peu de chance (et de concentration) je pourrais peut-être finir cette fic' avant mes vacances …)


	15. Chapter 15

**Bien sûr que Carson est un Dieu, LOL. Faudrait que je me relise un peu plus attentivement quand même ...**

**oOo**

**16** – Eliakim et ses hommes furent rapidement neutralisés par la dizaine de personnes qui accompagnaient Parsiphaée. Même Carson s'était rendu compte que leurs armes étaient nettement plus avancées que ce que suggérait le développement technologique de Diolasdra. Il travaillait à réhabiliter le vieil hôpital depuis des semaines et connaissait les capacités des Diolasdriens, quelque part dans ce qui serait les années 50 sur Terre, or ces armes ressemblaient fort à des stunner.

« Ok, Parsiphaée, je crois qu'il est temps de jouer franc jeu et de nous dire ce qui se passe ici. »

La jeune femme le fixa un long moment, pensive, avant de répondre.

« Si je vous disais une révolution ? »

Carson haussa les sourcils. Parsiphaée émit un petit rire.

« Oui, bien sûr, c'est un peu difficile à croire, non ? »

Carson se passa la main dans les cheveux. Ils étaient trempés de sueur et plein de terre. Il se sentait sale, fatigué, deux états qui le mettaient généralement d'assez méchante humeur.

« Parsiphaée, si je dois en croire vos affirmations, mes amis sont vivants mais vos prisonniers et il y a des wraith en route pour cette planète alors si nous laissions tomber les devinettes ? »

Parsiphaée le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

« Pas aussi naïf que cela docteur … bien c'est sans doute mieux. La vérité, c'est que vous êtes arrivés au mauvais moment … »

Carson soupira à cette affirmation. Ca c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire !

« … Le Mayor Delix est persuadé d'être le gouverneur de Diolasdra, le pauvre. Un pantin, voilà ce qu'il est. Tout n'est que façade. Le Mayor, l'hôpital, les paysans … rien de tout cela n'est vrai. Sous vos pieds se trouvent des kilomètres de tunnels menant à nos complexes, la vraie Diolasdra est là sous terre, enfouie depuis des milliers d'années. Nous sommes gouvernés par un fou, un fou qui croit qu'il peut ramener la splendeur d'autrefois, un fou qui vit dans ses souvenirs … mais un fou intelligent, très intelligent, certainement un de nos plus grands scientifiques … »

Carson avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette histoire … les Géniis avaient joué la même farce. Il interrompit la jeune femme.

« Si je comprends bien j'ai perdu mon temps à vouloir vous aider, merci beaucoup vraiment c'est charmant. » Il allait finir par croire que le seul peuple digne d'intérêt dans cette galaxie était celui de Teyla, les autres ne pensaient qu'à les trahir, comme les ménarians ou les géniis.

Parsiphaée se raidit à cette remarque.

« Je suis désolée, votre venue nous a pris au dépourvu, nous avons pensé à cette idée pour vous occuper … »

Nous occuper … là c'était sûr, Carson ne ferait plus JAMAIS confiance à un ressortissant de Pégase.

« Et cette petite supercherie consistant à faire croire que nos amis étaient morts, c'était aussi pour nous _occuper_ ? »

_Aha_, il sentait que ça venait, en fait, se comporter comme Rodney n'était pas si difficile que cela en fin de compte, surprise, surprise !

« Non … ils n'auraient jamais du trouver cette entrée et encore moins la salle de contrôle. »

Et encore un point pour le couple infernal McKaySheppard, de vrais « trouble magnet » diraient les américains. C'était exactement ça, si ces deux là étaient ensemble vous pouviez être sûrs que la catastrophe n'était pas loin !

Carson croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Bien et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant … vous allez rejoindre Atlantis et … »

« Certainement pas sans le Colonel Sheppard et le docteur McKay. »

Parsiphaée soupira.

« Je suis désolée, je ne peux rien faire pour le docteur McKay, il … il a apparemment impressionné le Maître … »

Carson réprima l'envie de savoir qui était ce « maître » et maudit le génie qui valait souvent bien des ennuis à Rodney.

« Oui, Rodney est un petit génie, aucune technologie ne lui résiste … malheureusement. »

Parsiphaée fronça les sourcils.

« Technologie ? Oh, non, non, ce n'est pas cela qui a retenu l'attention du Maître … »

Oho, Carson n'aimait pas ça. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait avoir attiré « l'attention » d'un homme qui … _ohnonpasça_ ! Elle ne pouvait pas suggérer que Rodney …

« … Ce sont ses talents de musicien. »

**oOo**

Rodney regardait le Musicatidaré avec un intérêt nouveau. Une arme ? Ca ? Construite par les anciens ? Ok, en arrivant dans ce fichu champ, il avait enregistré la signature d'une source d'énergie mais rien de comparable à un E2PZ, alors comment était-ce possible ?

« Oui, une arme, redoutable, capable de détruire plusieurs vaisseaux ruches en une seule salve. »

Woa, pensa John voilà qui pourrait leur être utile … à condition que ça marche. Il se tourna vers la Diolasdrienne.

« Mais il ne fonctionne pas n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes incapables de le faire fonctionner. »

La jeune femme ne dit rien, Yoda fixait toujours Rodney. Il fit un geste en direction des gardes et ces derniers avancèrent vers Rodney et le saisirent sans douceur par le bras.

« Hey ! »

John essaya de s'interposer ce qui lui valu un superbe coup dans les côtes. Il leva les yeux vers son agresseur. Evidemment c'était le même psychopathe que précédemment. Il se demandait si étant enfant ce dernier s'amusait à arracher les ailes des insectes ou noyer la version pégasienne des chatons. Certainement … ce type avait tout du tueur en série monomaniaque.

« Ok. » Il soufflait comme un buffle, ayant du mal à reprendre sa respiration. « Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant … » dit Yoda, « … Maintenant nous allons sauver Diolasdria … » Il fit un autre geste en direction des gardes qui empoignèrent Rodney et le firent à nouveau s'asseoir dans le Musicatidaré.

**oOo**

Ses talents de musiciens ? Rodney ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Carson sentait un mal de crâne carabiné se profiler. Sale, fatigué et la tête en mode « explosif », non décidément, il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Il allait demander à Parsiphaée de s'expliquer lorsqu'un éclair bleu au loin, attira son attention.

_/Sergent ? Carson ? Ici Atlantis, répondez./_

Carson sursauté en entendant la voix d'Elisabeth. Au loin la Porte des Etoiles était ouverte. Il allait lui répondre lorsque Parsiphaée arracha son oreillette. Il poussa un yelp et porta la main à son oreille.

« Je croyais que vous souhaitiez nous vois partir ? Le meilleur moyen c'est de nous laisser parler à nos supérieurs. »

« Désolée docteur, vous allez rentrer chez vous mais certainement pas pour ramener du renfort ! Nous allons bloquer les connections entrantes de la Porte de manière à bloquer les wraith, encore que s'ils viennent pas vaisseaux, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème de ce côté, vous … »

Elle s'interrompit un moment, écoutant visiblement quelque chose.

« D'accord, Parsi, terminé. »

Huhu, il avait eu raison. Elle devait, comme les membres d'Atlantis, être équipée d'un communicateur radio. Elle se tourna vers un des hommes qui tenaient l'équipe d'Eliakim en joue.

« Garvis, emmène ceux-là au poste 26, je m'occupe du docteur. »

Là, Carson se permit une petite seconde de panique. Il regarda le Sergent Eliakim et ses hommes disparaître derrière les arbres et essaya d'avoir l'air brave.

« Vous aviez dit que nous pouvions rentrer chez nous ! »

Sa voix était un peu trop aigue à ses oreilles. Raté pour la bravoure.

« Je suis désolée Docteur, nous n'avons plus le temps … ils sont là. »

**TBC **(bientôt fini ! Squuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !)


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Suite et (presque) fin …**

**oOo**

**17** – Rodney en avait assez d'être traîné d'un bout à l'autre de ce foutu labo, salle de contrôle ou quoi que fut cet endroit. Il était fatigué et ses poumons lui faisaient payer cher sa décision de quitter l'infirmerie. Et il avait faim. Et froid. Ou chaud, _breeeef_, il n'était pas en super, super forme.

Et maintenant, voilà qu'il était enfermé dans ce truc monstrueux. Ca une création des anciens, impossible. C'était trop, trop … n'importe quoi. Les Anciens ne devaient pas avoir de temps à perdre avec la musique, d'ailleurs lui non plus et c'était une des raison pour lesquelles il avait changé de projet de carrière : la science faisait avancer le monde, pas la musique.

Une coque transparente recouvrait désormais le Musicatidaré. Une coque faite d'énergie, un peu comme les cellules d'Atlantis. Ok, peut-être que ce truc était d'inspiration Ancienne. D'inspiration, parce que pour le reste, nope, ce n'était pas possible.

Rodney caressa les touches de cet étrange piano. Oui, cela ressemblait vraiment à un piano, ou plus exactement à un clavecin avec plusieurs claviers superposés. Ok, ça n'avait aucun sens, comment cette chose pouvait-elle être une arme ? Et si c'était la cas, comment était-elle sensée fonctionner ? Quel type d'énergie destructrice poduisait-elle ?

« Bien, tout est prêt … maintenant, allonge toi. »

Rodney leva les yeux vers Yoda qui était de l'autre côté de la coque. S'allonger ? Il allait demander « sur quoi ? » lorsqu'il sentit que le siège sur lequel il était assis vibrer.

Ohooo …

**oOo**

Carson leva instinctivement les yeux vers le ciel. Au début il ne vit rien et puis là, deux, puis trois, puis sept petits points noirs apparurent dans le ciel azur, bientôt suivi d'un vrombissement semblable à celui d'insecte. _Est-ce que c'est pour ça que le Colonel Sheppard les a surnommés des Dards_ ? La question lui parue à la fois incongrue et parfaitement pertinente. Il allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et tout ce à quoi il pensait était que les vaisseaux des wraith produisaient le même bourdonnement que ceux d'une abeille. Génial.

Il sentit une main se refermer sur son épaule et l'empoigner. Parsiphaée.

« Venez, vite il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! »

Pas de temps à perdre pour quoi ? Il avait du dire ça tout haut parce que Parsiphaée lui répondit avec sérieux.

« Pour la Révolution. »

**oOo**

John fixait Rodney des yeux. Ce dernier était pâle, ses joues en revanche étaient un peu trop rouges. De la fièvre certainement. Super, il ne manquait plus que ça.

Yoda s'activaient autour des consoles, aidé de leur toujours aussi charmante geôlière. John aurait aimé connaître son prénom, juste histoire de pouvoir l'insulter, bah oui difficile d'insulter quelqu'un d'anonyme, sauf si vous êtes le docteur McKay, ce type est capable d'être détestable avec tout le monde, encore qu'en ce moment, il semblait plutôt apathique.

Soudain, un large écran apparu juste au dessus des consoles devant lesquelles étaient installés Yoda et les Diolasdriens.

« Parfait, maintenant … » Yoda se leva et se planta devant le Musicatidaré. « Allonge toi ! »

John serra les dents, il commençait à en avoir assez d'entendre cette voix pleine de dédain _tutoyer_ Rodney. Il allait faire une remarque qui lui aurait certainement valu un autre bleu, lorsqu'un bruit résonna à l'intérieur de l'instrument. John entendit Rodney pousser un petit yelp de surprise. Bon sang que se passait-il encore ?

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, cela ira vite, juste le temps que le système identifie ton ADN et l'incorpore à la base de données … »

John vit le visage de Rodney perdre définitivement toute couleur à cette pseudo explication.

« Incorporation à … mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de lui faire ! »

John était furieux et maintenant, il avait aussi un peu peur. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait et il n'y avait rien qu'il détestait plus que de ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation, surtout lorsque la vie de l'un de ses coéquipiers était en jeu.

**oOo**

Parsiphaée, Carson et trois Diolasdriens longeaient un couloir faiblement éclairé. Juste au dessus d'eux, Carson pouvait entendre les vrombissement des Dards Wraith et ces derniers n'avaient plus rien à voir avec d'inoffensifs insectes. Il pensait aux vies qui allaient se retrouvées prises au piège, détruites …

« Dépêchez vous ! Nous ne sommes plus très loin maintenant. »

Plus très loin de quoi ? Et pour quoi devaient ils se dépêcher ? Ah oui, cette fameuse révolution … n'importe quoi, leur planète était mise à feu et à sang et à quoi pensaient ces gens, à s'entretuer ?

« Vite, Thaminaée n'est pas stupide, elle aura déjà … »

« Thaminaée ? »

Parsiphaée se tourna vers Carson.

« Oui, ma petite sœur n'est pas tout à fait celle que vous croyez docteur, mais je dois l'avouer, il y a quelques milliers d'années, ses talents auraient fait fureur sur Diolasdra … »

« Ses _talents_ ? »

« Oui, comme actrice. Ma sœur adore jouer la comédie … et vous avez été particulièrement bon public. »

« Vraiment. » La voix de Carson était sèche. « Il me semble que vous avez-vous aussi joué la comédie non ? Et puis, c'est toujours la même chose lors d'un Coup d'Etat, chacune des parties fait passer l'autre pour un monstre assoiffé de sang, ce qui est un peu facile … » il ajouta sur un ton ironique. « Comment appelle-t-on ce que vous venez de faire ? Chez moi on dirait « kidnapping » mais vous avez peut-être une autre … »

« Nous vous avons sauvé la vie ! »

« Oui, après avoir reconnu être responsable de la disparition du Colonel Sheppard et du Docteur McKay ! Qui plus est, vous me séparer de mes compatriotes et vous me traînez je ne sais où, pour faire je ne sais quoi … avouer que dans ces conditions, il m'est un peu difficile de vous faire confiance. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous expliquer, au cas où vous ne l'entendriez pas, nous subissons une attaque. »

Carson se disait de plus en plus que jouer à Rodney McKay était un jeu d'enfant. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa la jeune femme.

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? Comment ça _et_ ? »

« Peut-être pourriez vous au moins m'expliquer en quoi tout cela regarde Atlantis. Vous avez vous-même reconnu que vous n'aviez qu'une envie, nous voir rentrer chez nous, pourquoi ce brusque changement d'opinion ? »

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous, notre avancée technologique est certainement aussi bonne que la votre et rien ne se serait passé si … »

La jeune femme se tut.

« Si ? »

Parsipahée soupira.

« Si le docteur McKay n'avait pas été là … Le Maître est persuadé qu'il sera capable d'actionner la machine. »

Et voilà ! Encore ce Maître mystérieux et la non moins mystérieuse participation de Rodney dans la destruction des wraiths.

« Allez vous enfin m'expliquer en quoi le docteur McKay vous est si _précieux_ ? »

**oOo**

Rodney n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'obtempérer et pas parce que ce petit vieux de malheur lui faisait peur, non, c'était le Musicatidaré qui avait décidé pour lui.

Brusquement le siège s'était allongé, sa forme étirée et Rodney s'était retrouvé en train d'observer le plafond. Il avait essayé de se lever mais des liens étaient apparus autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, l'obligeant à rester là, immobiles. Ce qui était loin d'être rassurant … Pourquoi l'utilisateur de cette fameuse arme aurait-il eu besoin d'être attaché ainsi ? _Pour l'obliger à coopérer_ ... avait été la réponse immédiate de son cerveau fatigué. Ce qui expliquait aussi pourquoi Yoda était _siiii_ content de l'avoir sous la main. Un sacrifié volontaire cela ne courrait généralement pas trop les rues, non ?

Un viseur apparu juste au niveau de ses yeux et une lumière verte en jaillit, l'obligeant à fermer les paupières. Le viseur disparu presque aussitôt sa tâche accompli : il avait sans doute pris une empreinte de sa rétine, et … _ouch_ ! Quoi maintenant ! Oh non. Une piqûre ! Une petite seringue venait d'apparaître, surgissant elle aussi de nulle part et venait de le piquer, juste avant de disparaître.

« Voilà, c'est fait ! »

C'était la voix de la Bimbo. Fait ? Qu'est-ce qui est fait ?

Le siège changea encore une fois de forme, ramenant Rodney en position assise devant le clavier. Le viseur réapparu et s'ajusta devant le visage de Rodney. Il cligna des yeux une ou deux fois, puis les rouvrit. Le viseur affichait les touches du clavier et …

Oh-mon-Dieu !

Les WRAITH !

**TBC** (oho, ça s'arrange pas cette affaire ...).


	17. Chapter 17

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**oOo**

**18** – Parsiphaée poussa un nouveau soupir puis se décida.

« Diolasdra était autrefois, il y a de cela quelques milliers d'années, une Cité réputée pour ses Arts, la musique étant celui qu'elle maîtrisait le mieux. Lorsque les wraith sont apparus, la première attaque fut particulièrement meurtrière, les Diolasdriens ne connaissant pas les armes. Sans les Lanteans, nous aurions été annihilés. Ils nous ont offerts une arme dont chaque Diolasdrien pourrait se servir, enfin, ceux qui seraient bons musiciens. »

La voix de la jeune femme était ironique.

Carson haussa les sourcils en signe de totale incompréhension. Bons musiciens ? Une arme ?

« Si je vous comprends bien, les Anciens vous ont donnés une arme qui fonctionne … si on est musicien ? »

« Exactement. Ils croyaient sans doute bien faire, ils étaient particulièrement friands de Musicatidaré. »

« Musica_quoi_ ? »

« Un instrument de musique à claviers, très prisé chez nous, nombreux sont ceux qui en jouent encore d'ailleurs. Les Lanteans sont parvenus à créer une arme alimentée par la seule musique enfin … presque. »

Carson fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas le ton de ce presque.

**oOo**

Des dards … partout ! Ils dansaient dans le ciel, jouaient aux hirondelles rasant le sol, et Rodney pouvaient voir les rayons tracteurs faire leur terrible moisson … OMonDieu !

Le viseur était relié à la surface et il pouvait voir la Sélection dans toute son horreur. Dieu merci pensa-t-il, il n'avait que l'image, pas le son. Il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait supporté d'entendre les cris, les explosions … Une voix en colère interrompit soudain ses pensées.

« MAINTENANT ! Joues, qu'attends tu ! _JOUES_ ! »

Yoda lui hurlait dessus. Il devait avoir définitivement perdu la raison … jouer ? Quoi ! Du Brahms, histoire de calmer les wraith ? Une petite berceuse peut-être ?

« JOUES ou bien je tue ton ami … »

Rodney entendit un grognement suivi d'un _boum_ étouffé. Sheppard !

Ok, ok, il allait jouer et comme il pensait à Atlantis, pourquoi pas un peu de Dvořák, petit hommage à Radek … Il posa ses mains sur le clavier et elles apparurent aussitôt dans son viseur. Rodney prit une inspiration – aussi large que lui permettait ses pauvres poumons – et commença.

La musique s'éleva doucement …

**oOo**

John était par terre, replié sur lui-même, essayant vainement de bloquer les coups de pieds du Diolasdrien, lorsque la pièce fut soudain illuminée par une forte lumière blanche. Le pied cessa de le tourmenter, Yoda cessa de hurler sur Rodney et John aurait sans doute du profiter de ce petit moment de surprise pour tenter quelque chose, seulement ses yeux étaient fixés sur Rodney.

La vision était surréaliste … Le fauteuil et le viseur rappelaient vaguement ceux d'un F302 mais au lieu de tenir le levier de commande d'un avion de combat, Rodney était penché sur un piano !

Yoda cria soudain.

« Elargissez l'écran ! »

Et l'écran holographique qui s'était trouvé au dessus des consoles informatiques se retrouva cette fois juste au-dessus du Musicatidaré. Ils virent la lumière blanche qui se trouvait dans la salle faire soudain éruption en plein air, obligeant deux Dards à exécuter une superbe manœuvre pour l'éviter. Immédiatement, les vaisseaux proches quittèrent leur petit travail de collecte pour tenter de détruire la source de cet irritant troublion. Ils en furent pour leur frais … la terre se mit à trembler autour de John mais le vieux complexe tint bon.

Le rayon lumineux finit par atteindre un Dard, puis un autre, et une clameur de joie s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Parfait, mais nous avons besoin de plus d'intensité. » Yoda ajusta un écouteur sur son oreille droite et se mit à parler à Rodney sans le regarder. « Tu dois te concentrer sur l'objectif, jouer quelque chose de plus cadencé. »

Jouer ? Intensité ? John avait mal à la tête et à l'estomac, et au dos et … ok, pas la peine de faire une check-list, il avait purement et simplement mal partout, mais son cerveau allait bien lui et se posait cette question : comment de la musique pouvait-elle détruire des vaisseaux wraith ?

**oOo**

Rodney avait vu les Dards exploser. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment le fait de jouer de la musique pouvait-elle produire ça … encore qu'il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'était le _ça_ en question, un rayon d'énergie c'était sûr, mais de quelle nature ? Comment … ?

La voix de Yoda résonna dans son oreille interrompant ses pensées.

_/Parfait, mais nous avons besoin de plus d'intensité … Tu dois te concentrer sur l'objectif, jouer quelque chose de plus cadencé./_

Jouer quelque chose de plus cadencé ? Parce que les Danses Slaves ce n'était pas cadencé peut-être ? Ok, ok Rodney fouilla une seconde dans sa mémoire et se décida pour un peu de Chostakovich …

**oOo**

« C'est quoi le hic ? Parce que je sens qu'il y a un hic … »

Parsiphaée dévisagea Carson, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

« Un _Hic_ ? J'ignore ce que c'est … »

Ah, oui, bien sûr …

« Les gouvernants de Dioalasdria ont compris qu'il leur fallait former des musiciens s'ils voulaient que Diolasdra survive. Il y avait des Musicatidarés dans chaque grande Cités de la planète. Durant les premières années de la Grande guerre, ils ont réussi à repousser les wraith mais rapidement, il est apparu que « former » des musiciens ne suffisait plus … »

Aha, Carson sentait le hic se profiler …

«Les wraith étaient si nombreux, leurs attaques de plus en plus brutales que bientôt, la seule technique musicale ne suffit plus à ralentir leur avancée, à détruire leurs vaisseaux. Les scientifiques découvrirent alors qu'il fallait en plus avoir une âme, et il fallait jeter votre âme dans la musique, c'était le seul moyen de détruire ces monstres. »

_Mo Dia_ (1) ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore !

« Seuls les musiciens ayant une âme pouvait mener à bien la tâche qui leur était confiée et … »

Oh non, quoi encore !

« … Et se _sacrifier_ pour que les autres vivent. »

**oOo**

Cette fois, Carson marchait devant Parsiphaée, ou plutôt il _courrait_ devant elle. Il en avait assez entendu, révolution ou pas, wraith ou pas, il n'allait pas laisser Rodney mourir pour ces gens, ok, il n'était peut-être pas très charitable mais il semblerait que la charité sur Pégase ne soit pas de mise !

Il serra l'arme que venait de lui donner la jeune femme.

Oui, il allait récupérer ses amis … coûte que coûte.

**oOo**

John était assis … sur une chaise. Il supposait qu'il devait ce traitement de faveur au fait que Rodney obéissait sagement aux ordres de Yoda. Ce dernier faisait des ajustements assis devant les consoles et aboyait ses instructions dans son transmetteur, tous les autres avaient les yeux fixés sur l'écran, fascinés par les images de cette lumières blanche détruisant un à un les Dards wraith sans que ces derniers puissent faire quoique ce soit.

La lumière qui avait d'abord surgi en un rayon unique, formait désormais comme … comme un arbre, oui c'était ça, on aurait dit une arborescence de rayons lumineux, traquant les Dards sans relâche, c'était un spectacle à la fois incroyable et terrible.

John jeta un coup d'œil à Rodney. Ce dernier était toujours aussi blanc et il y avait de la sueur qui coulait sur son front et le long de ses tempes … pas bon signe ça, pas bon signe, du tout, du tout.

Son garde du corps était comme tous les autres occupants de la pièce, fasciné par le spectacle de cette étrange bataille. John en profita pour se lever et, tout en réprimant un gémissement de douleur, se dirigea, cahin-caha, vers le Musicatidaré.

Il se laissa presque tomber sur l'instrument de musi-, non, _l'arme_ des Diolasdrien, l'étrange coque d'énergie ne le brûla pas et il toqua dessus espérant obtenir une réaction de Rodney. Les mains de ce dernier continuaient leur ballet sur le clavier. La musique était superbe, un ton enlevé donnant envie de danser, quelque chose de slave ou du même genre. John toqua un peu plus fort.

Toujours rien …

**oOo **

Rodney jouait. Ses doigts qui lui paraissaient d'ordinaire si maladroits, si grossiers étaient légers, légers, ils effleuraient à peine les touches. Il jouait ses morceaux préférés, testant sa technique … à croire que le piano c'était comme le vélo, cela ne s'oubliait jamais, en revanche, _couac_, il y avait quelques fausses notes ici et là, quelques erreurs dans les mouvements, dans le tempo, seulement cela ne semblait pas gêner, pas du tout même …

Autour de lui, il pouvait voir les Dards exploser, l'un après l'autre en de magnifiques boules de feu. Aha, l'arme ultime était un piano, qui aurait cru cela, hein ?

Rodney jouait. Il avait abandonné Chostakovitch pour du Chopin, quelques polonaises tournoyantes …

**oOo**

« Nous y sommes, tenez vous prêts … »

Carson hocha la tête et ses doigts se raidirent autour de la crosse de l'arme qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il n'aimait pas les armes à feu mais était un excellent tireur.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, armes aux poings.

**TBC** (Carsonichou à la rescousse, yeah …)

(17) Mon dieu en gaélique écossais.


	18. Chapter 18

**Merci pour les reviews !**

**oOo**

**19 –** « Rodney bon sang, répondez moi ! »

John frappait carrément sur la coque maintenant. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec McKay il en était sûr, son visage était presque translucide tellement il était pâle, on aurait presque dit un cadavre … seules ses mains semblaient vivantes.

« ARRETEZ ! Ne le touchez pas ! »

_Whizzzzzzzzzzz. _

Et _ouch !_

John venait de se prendre un superbe coup de cane dans le dos. Cette fois, il en avait assez de ce vieux fou, il saisit la cane à deux mains et l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce, il allait en faire autant avec son propriétaire lorsque le Diolasdrien qui s'était si gentiment occupé de lui, se rappela qu'il avait un prisonnier à surveiller. L'homme le saisit par le col et se mit à le secouer. La tête de John heurta la coque du Musicatidaré et puis soudain plus rien. Il ouvrit un œil.

Le garde était toujours penché au-dessus de lui mais il ne bougeait plus, et John comprenait pourquoi. Il avait un _nondedieud'énorme_ pistolet posé juste à la base de son cou.

Et derrière le pistolet, se trouvaient les yeux bleus de Carson Beckett.

**oOo**

« Non, non, non, arrêtez, arrêtez … »

Carson pouvait entendre le vieil homme pleurnicher dans un coin ...

« Ouch … aouille …. »

… et lui-même avait son pleurnicheur attitré. Sheppard pouvait parfois être pire que Rodney, parfois …

« Colonel, arrêtez de bougez que j'examine un peu l'étendue des dégâts ! »

Sheppard ouvrit un œil.

« Non, occupez vous de Rodney d'abord. »

Ah oui, tient où était son patient préféré.

« Où … ? »

« La dedans ! »

Sheppard donna un coup violent à la machine sur laquelle il était adossé. Carson haussa un sourcil et regarda dans la coque et … _Bloody Hell_ !

« Rodney ! »

**oOo**

C'était bizarre… Pour lui, les révolutions étaient des choses sanglantes et cruelles, là, tout était allé vite, très vite. Ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, avaient désarmé les gardes et voilà, fini. _Viva la révolucion_ …

Il avait vu l'homme, ou plutôt un gamin, frapper Sheppard et n'avait pas hésité, maintenant ce qu'il aurait voulu, c'était pouvoir le ramener sur Atlantis mais pour ça, il fallait déjà réglé la question des wraith …

Et de Rodney.

**oOo**

« Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-dedans ? »

« Du piano … il joue du piano. »

Du piano ? Il était difficile d'entendre quoique ce soit dans la salle, les explosions retransmises par l'écran géant couvraient la musique. Il se pencha sur la coque et posa son oreille dessus. Huuuu, Brahms. Ok, Rodney jouait du piano. Carson cligna un instant des yeux comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Parsiphaée avait donc eu raison, il avait eut des doutes sur la véracité de ce que la jeune femme lui avait raconté mais là …

« Son âme … »

Sheppard se tourna vers lui.

« Pardon ? »

Carson s'activait autour du Musicatidaré, essayant de l'ouvrir.

« Son âme … Parsiphaée m'a expliqué que cette chose draine l'âme de celui qui s'en sert, je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une jolie allégorie pour « force vitale » si j'en crois l'apparence de Rodney. »

« Euh, il n'était déjà pas en super forme lorsqu'ils l'ont mis là-dedans doc … »

Carson poussa un juron et se retourna vers Sheppard qui était assis près du Musicatidaré. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui donna une petite tape rassurante.

« Ne bougez pas, je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire pour ou-… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, une exclamation angoissée retentit dans la pièce.

« Le vaisseau Ruche ! Il _arrive_ ! »

**oOo**

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'écran.

L'immense vaisseau descendait lentement, son ombre provoquant une éclipse de soleil.

Et il commença à tirer …

**oOo**

Rodney était fatigué, si fatigué … ses doigts courraient toujours sur le clavier mais la musique avait changé. Il avait fini par se résoudre aux berceuses en fin de compte. Il se sentait vidé et ses choix musicaux étaient influencés par son état.

Brahms coulait sous ses mains, musique enchanteresse, si douce, si dou-…

Rodney perdit connaissance au momentexact où le vaisseau ruche tira sa première salve.

**oOo**

Tous virent l'arborescence lumineuse disparaître juste lorsqu'elle allait toucher le vaisseau ruche. Ce dernier ne rencontrant aucun obstacle se mit à tirer et de nouveaux Dards en sortirent.

« _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON_ ! Qu'as-tu fais ? »

En entendant les cris du vieil homme, Carson se tourna immédiatement vers le Musicatidaré.

Rodney …

**oOo**

John regardait le vaisseau ruche continuer sa descente tout en tirant. C'était … woaaaao, à la fois terrifiant et fascinant et …

Click.

_Click_ ? John leva la tête et quelque chose lui tomba dessus. Il eut un bref moment de recul, frappant instinctivement la chose qui se trouvait sur son visage.

« _Raaaah_, qu'est-ce que … Rodney ! Doc, vite ! »

C'était la main de Rodney qui était tombée à l'extérieur du Musicatidaré. Une main froide et immobile. Un peu trop immobile.

**oOo**

« Carson ! »

Pas besoin de hurler, ce dernier était déjà là. Il ôta le viseur qui lui cachait le visage de Rodney et commença son examen … pouls faible et rapide, température basse, trop basse ..._nondenondenondenon._

« Aidez moi Colonel, il faut le sor-… »

« NON ! Vous ne devez pas y toucher … le Musicatidaré, il doit y rester et continuer à jouer ! »

Carson n'accorda même pas un regard au vieil homme et aidé de Sheppard, dont il lui faudrait d'après les grimaces qui déformaient son visage, examiner les côtes, ils extirpèrent Rodney de l'instrument de musique.

« Rodney … Rodney, allez on se réveille, juste pour me faire plaisir, hein, que je vois ces superbes yeux bleus qui ont fait des ravages dans le cœur d'une certaine Lt Colonel.»

**oOo**

Quelqu'un était en train de le secouer. Rodney essaya de repousser les mains qui le prenaient pour un prunier mais rien à faire.

Humpf, ça devait être Sheppard, ce type était un jaloux doublé d'un sadique. Il détestait le fait que Rodney puisse dormir n'importe où, dans n'importe quelle conditions et du coup, il prenait un malin plaisir à le réveiller au petit matin lorsqu'ils étaient en mission.

« 'llz v z'en ! »

_Ouch_ ! Cette fois, il lui donnait de petites claques ! Rodney retirait ce qu'il venait de dire, Sheppard n'était pas un jaloux doublé d'un sadique mais un pervers à penchants psychopathiques.

Il lui avait fait la même chose dans le Jumper lorsqu'ils étaient remontés à la surface après être venus le chercher avec Radek, l'obligeant à rester éveillé alors que Rodney aurait voulu dormir pour disons, les dix prochaines années. Oho, mais peut-être était-ce encore un problème de ce genre … Rodney ne se sentait pas en super forme, il avait peut-être … quelque chose et Sheppard s'occupait de lui, il allait lui dire ce qu'il pensait de ces techniques médicales lorsqu'il fut empoigné avec violence et secoué, secoué secoué … Il poussa un cri, quoiqu'à ses oreilles le bruit ressembla plus à un gémissement qu'à autre chose, et essaya de se dégager, et puis soudain il s'écroula par terre. Il entendit quelqu'un crier, cette voix il la connaissait, c'était, c'était …

« Cr'sn ? »

Et puis le silence.

**oOo**

Carson eut du mal à obliger Thaminaée à lâcher Rodney. La jeune femme rieuse et complice d'il y a quelques heures avaient disparu, laissant place à une furie. Une furie qui s'était jetée sur Rodney et s'était mis à le secouer comme une bonne vieille bouteille d'Orangina. Il eut un moment la vision de cette publicité française d'un petit bonhomme déguisé en bouteille d'Orangina et brandissant une tronçonneuse … Brrr, ces gens étaient vraiment cinglés, entre Thaminaée et ce vieillard qui ne cessait de hurler ...

Il avait fini par se résoudre à une prise de lutte, efficace mais peu « gentleman ». Il avait passé son bras autour du cou de la jeune Diolasdrienne et avait serré, au bout d'un moment, le manque d'oxygène l'avait calmée.

Parsiphaée était près de sa sœur et lui passait ce qui ressemblait à des menottes. La jeune femme lui jetait un regard noir.

« Tu sais ce qui va se passer s'il ne remplit pas cette tâche nous allons tous mourir ! Mais peut-être est-ce ce que tu veux chère sœur, un monde vide que tu pourrais repeupler à ton goût, c'est cela, non ? »

Parsiphaée ne lui répondit pas et s'agenouilla aux cotés de Carson, elle lui tendit un objet rond. Il le prit, et haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation. Autour d'eux la terre tremblait à chaque fois que le vaisseau ruche frappait un peu trop près du complexe.

« Elle a raison … »

Carson releva la tête vers Parsiphaée.

« Quoi ? »

Parsiphaée soupira.

« S'il ne se remet pas aux commandes du Musicatidaré, il n'y aura bientôt plus rien sur cette planète à sauver. Il DOIT y retourner … »

« Vous plaisantez j'espère, il n'est pas en état de faire quoique ce soit et surtout pas de jouer les virtuoses fous ! »

« Carson, ce truc c'est … »

Carson se tourna brusquement vers Sheppard.

« Quoi Colonel, je suis un peu occupé si vous … »

Sheppard leva les yeux au ciel.

« Elle a déjà utilisé ça sur moi et sur McKay. Ce truc permet, je ne sais pas, de guérir toutes les blessures à la vitesse grand V, croyez moi, vous vendriez votre mère pour en avoir quelques-uns sous la main à l'infirmerie. »

Carson regarda le « truc » en question. Sphérique, il ressemblait vaguement à ces ustensiles de bain permettant, soi disant, de raffermir les chair et de faire disparaître la cellulite. Il se calait dans la paume grâce à une poignée.

Carson n'aimait pas avoir à se reposer sur la technologie pour soigner, moins encore lorsqu'elle était d'origine Ancienne. Il soupira … ou plutôt il aurait pu soupirer si une partie du plafond n'était pas en train de lui tomber dessus !

« Ils sont proches … »

Carson regarda l'homme dans ses bras. Il n'avait guère le choix, de toute manière, Musicatidaré ou pas, Rodney avait besoin d'aide. Il rendit l'objet à Parsiphaée qui hocha la tête pour le remercier de sa confiance. La jeune femme passa la main dans l'objet et tourna une petite molette. Une lumière bleue ainsi qu'une légère vibration s'élevait de l'objet. La Diolasdrienne fit tout d'abord un diagnostic de l'état du patient puis posa l'objet sur la poitrine de Rodney.

**oOo**

John était debout près du Musicatidaré occupé à observer … c'était quoi son nom au fait, ah, oui, Thaminaée. La jeune femme souriait et John n'aimait pas ce sourire. Il l'avait déjà vu avant, c'était un sourire qui disait « je vous réserve une petite surprise !».

Et John n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour les surprises.

Il se rappelait que Thaminaée avait refusé de guérir Rodney alors même qu'elle en avait eu la possibilité, il se rappelait aussi avoir vu un éclair dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'elle regardait le scientifique.

Un éclair de jalousie.

John avait d'abord cru que la jeune femme en voulait à Rodney pour être un génie, mais non, c'était autre chose : elle lui en voulait d'être celui que Yoda avait choisi pour faire fonctionner le Musicatidaré.

John se tourna vers Parsiphaée qui venait de commencer à utiliser l'objet qu'elle avait confisquer à Thaminaée, Thaminaée qui souriait, Thaminaée qui n'avait caché sa haine pour …

Il arracha brutalement l'objet des mains de la jeune Diolasdrienne.

**TBC **(huhu, pauvre Rodney qu'est-ce qui l'attend encore ? Et non, je ne le tuerais pas, ce sera une "presque" happy end ...)


	19. Chapter 19

**TADAAAAAAAAA ! Ce chapitre est assez long parce que je voulais finir cette fic' aujourd'hui … Et yes, j'y suis arrivée. Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

**20** – Deux exclamations simultanées retentirent.

« Hey ! »

« Colonel ! »

John tenait l'objet dans les mains et se tourna vers Thaminaée. La jeune femme souriait toujours en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Le regard de John se durcit. Il était fatigué, avait mal partout, la poussière tombait autour d'eux à chaque salve que tirait le vaisseau ruche, bref, il n'était pas d'humeur au badinage. Le visage de la jeune femme portait des coupures et un bel hématome sur la joue gauche. Humpf, il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier celui qui en était à l'origine et … Un sourire apparut sur son visage, faisant l'étrange pendant avec celui de Thaminaée.

« Vous avez de méchantes coupures … » Il effleura des doigts le front de la jeune femme qui ne bougea pas. « Ca doit piquer, non ? Pas de problème », il avait passé la main dans le petit objet et l'agitait devant les yeux de Thaminaée, « je vais vous soigner ça en un rien de temps et … »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Thaminaée poussa un « Non ! » retentissant et frappa sa main.

« Allons, allons, Thamy, je peux vous appelez Thamy ? Cet engin est inoffensif, n'est-ce pas ? Rien à craindre du tout … »

John empoigna la jeune femme, et posa l'objet sur son visage. Elle se mit à hurler. Il la relâcha et elle tomba par terre, se tenant la tête dans les mains.

« Par les Ancêtres que … »

Parsiphaée se précipita auprès de sa sœur et leva les yeux vers John.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

« Moi, _rien_, mais je doute que ce soit ce qu'elle réservait à McKay. » Il tendit l'objet soi disant censé apporter la guérison à Parsiphaée qui le prit dans ses mains ne comprenant manifestement pas ce qui venait de se passer, puis un éclair de compréhension passa sur son visage et elle tourna la tête vers sa sœur.

« Thaminaée, dis moi que … dis moi que tu n'as rien fais de tel que tu n'as pas essayé de tuer … »

« ET POURQUOI PAS ! Ces gens sont des étrangers, des _militaires_, » elle avait dit ça avec un ton franchement dégoûté, « et lui … lui » elle fixait Rodney toujours inconscient dans les bras de Carson, « lui, il est arrivé et … et … »

« Et il a pris votre place … »

Thaminaée releva la tête vers John. Si ses yeux avaient été des fusils …

La voix de Yoda, pleine d'ironie, s'éleva.

« Pris sa place ? Pris sa place ! Quelle idiotie ! Thaminaée est une _technicienne_, rien de plus. »

John leva les yeux au ciel, il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il souhaitait le plus étrangler la jolie Thamy ou étouffer ce vieux fou. Avec sa cane tant qu'à faire.

Parsiphaée regardait sa sœur comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois … un mélange de regret et de dégoût. Elle se leva, laissant Thaminaée par terre.

« Je … Je suis désolée … Si elle l'a saboté … Je ne peux rien faire pour votre ami et nous n'avons pas le choix. Il doit reprendre sa place dans le Musicatidaré. »

Autour d'eux, les murs tremblaient et soudain une explosion retentit, tous les visages se tournèrent vers l'écran.

Dehors, tel David face à Goliath, trois Jumpers attaquaient le vaisseau Ruche

**oOo**

Elisabeth se rongeait les ongles, une habitude qu'elle avait perdu au collège mais qui était réapparue dès son arrivée sur Atlantis. Comme si elle n'avait déjà pas assez de problème avec sa crédibilité en tant que leader de cette expédition !

Elle se tourna vers le technicien, un jeune canadien dont elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler du nom. Celui-ci hocha la tête. Elisabeth soupira. Ils avaient réussi pendant quelques minutes à entrer en contact avec Diolasdra et puis la connexion avait été brutalement interrompue. Et pour couronner le tout, Radek leur avait fait un petit compte à rebours de l'arrivée des wraith sur Diolasdra, un compte à rebours maintenant terminé … Ok, elle avait une équipe sur cette planète et elle n'entendait pas perdre d'autres hommes aujourd'hui.

« Continuer à composer. »

« Oui Madame. »

Le jeune sergent entra à nouveau les coordonnées de Diolasdria sur le DHD. C'était la vingt-septième fois, il y avait peu de chance que … Et le septième chevron s'enclencha. Il se leva d'un bond, comme la plupart des autres personnes présentes dans la salle de contrôle et hurla.

« Nous avons un contact ! »

Elisabeth pris immédiatement contact avec le Major Lorne.

« Major, vous pouvez y aller. Ramenez les nous. »

_/Bien Madame./_

Trois jumpers s'engouffrèrent l'un après l'autre dans le vortex.

Elisabeth fixa un moment la flaque d'eau bleue. Elle espérait qu'il était encore temps. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre. Elle attaqua les ongles de sa main gauche …

**oOo**

« Des Jumpers ? Comment … ? »

Carson regardait les Jumpers voleter autour du vaisseau Ruche. Ils tiraient quelques salves mais cela ne semblait guère stopper l'avancée du vaisseau. Ils lui faisaient penser à de pauvres mouches tournant autour d'une vache … une vache de taille plus que respectable.

« Oh mon Dieu, ils vont se faire massacrer ! »

John regardait les Jumpers lui aussi. Et malheureusement, il était comme Carson, sûr de l'issue de cette bataille. Bon sang ! Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose … n'importe quoi mais il ne pouvait pas rester là à regarder ça sans rien faire !

« Il doit retourner dans le Musicatidaré, c'est la seule solution. »

Yoda qui venait de parler fixait toujours Rodney.

« NON ! »

Thaminaée se leva d'un bond, se lançant vers le Musicatidaré. Retenue par les gardes de Parsiphaée elle n'alla pas bien loin et retomba lourdement par terre, en pleurs.

« C'est moi, MOI qui devrais être là. » Elle se tourna vers Yoda, implorante. « Maître ? »

Yoda n'eut même pas un regard pour elle. Il s'approcha des trois atlantes.

« Il doit le faire. Il _PEUT_ le faire, il faut juste qu'il le décide. Il en a le talent. »

**oOo**

_Il doit le faire. Il PEUT le faire, il faut juste qu'il le décide. _

La voix semblait venir de loin, de si loin, étouffée, un peu comme si elle était sous l'eau … sous l'eau ? Non, Rodney était remonté à la surface, Sheppard et Radek l'avaient sauvé …

_Il en a le talent …_

Du talent. Du … piano ? Il se rappelait d'un piano mais il n'avait pas de talent, c'est ce que lui avait son professeur de musique, juste de la technique, pas de talent … alors il s'était lancé à cœur perdu – à cœur brisé … – dans sa seconde passion, la science. Et là, il avait fait preuve de talent, de génie même !

… _-dney ? Hého, Rodney, on se réveille !_

Ah, cette voix ci il la connaissait.

« S'hpprd ? »

**oOo**

John poussa un soupir de soulagement. Rodney revenait à lui doucement, bien il restait juste à le convaincre de se remettre derrière cet instrument de malheur. John n'avait pas de mal à se convaincre qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Dehors deux Jumpers continuaient leur petit jeu de cache-cache avec les dards. Deux. Il venait juste d'en voir exploser un.

Non, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

« Hey, Rodney, vous êtes de retour parmi nous ? »

« Huuu. » fut sa seule réponse.

« On va dire que oui … Doc, aidez moi à le mettre debout. »

Carson était partagé entre désobéissance et … une déflagration plus forte qu'une autre fit exploser une partie du mur de la pièce et décida Carson qui aida John à placer Rodney dans le Musicatidaré. Ils allaient tous mourir si Rodney ne se remettait pas à jouer. Ok, il fallait juste qu'il surveille son état, qu'il évite … Oh Mon Dieu ! Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Ils placèrent un Rodney pas tout à fait éveillé dans le Musicatidaré. Le siège ne bougea pas.

« Oho … qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Peu importe … il n'en a pas besoin. »

Yoda s'agenouilla près de Rodney. Personne ne tenta de l'arrêter … l'heure n'étais plus à la révolution mais à la survie.

« Rodney … Rodney, écoute moi, tu peux le faire … »

**oOo**

La voix était ferme mais douce et pleine de conviction.

_Tu peux le faire …_

Il mit ses mains sur le clavier.

_Tu as le talent … _

Rodney caressa les touches.

_Un talent qui vient du cœur …_

Il se rappelait des sonates qu'il jouait à Jenny. Elle s'installait à ses côtés sur le banc et regardait les mains de Rodney courir sur le piano, ses yeux bleus remplis de fierté, éblouie par la musique, par ce que son frère arrivait à créer … il avait essayé de jouer comme ça lorsque son professeur était là mais il n'arrivait pas à recréer cette atmosphère particulière.

… _Pour tes amis, tu DOIS le faire … vois ! Les wraith, ils vont tout détruire, tuer tous le monde …_

Oui, les wraith … ils se rappelaient avoir vu les vaisseaux exploser en un superbe feu d'artifice. Carson ? Et Sheppard ? Mon dieu et si les wraith avaient …

_Non, non, ils vont bien mais tu dois jouer … Tu dois jouer en te donnant complètement pour la musique … Comme si ta vie en dépendait … Comme si leur vie en dépendait …_

Et Rodney se mit à jouer …

**oOo**

John et Carson écoutaient Yoda. Sa voix était différente, la rage, la folie semblait avoir disparu.

La pièce tremblait maintenant continuellement, des morceaux de plafond leur tombaient dessus. Une des consoles, touchée par des débris, explosa littéralement.

Et la musique s'éleva soudain …

**oOo**

C'était … féérique, magique. John ignorait ce que Rodney était en train de jouer mais c'était comme si son organisme réagissait à ce qu'il entendait, il se sentait … fort, plein de vie, imbattable, un conquérant. Ils allaient s'en sortir parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

John sourit et se tourna vers Carson. Ce dernier devait ressentir la même chose parce qu'il lui rendit son sourire.

Et une clameur de joie retentit derrière eux …

**oOo**

Le Major Lorne était concentré sur ses commandes, en fait il était surtout concentré sur le fait de rester en vie. Ils avaient trois, non quatre Dards, sur le dos, pas bon ça, pas bon du tout.

Il en esquiva un et d'une jolie manœuvre qui aurait rendu son instructeur de vol extatique, il le réduit en poussière. Un de moins plus que … quelques milliers. C'était de la folie, jamais il …

Il poussa soudain un cri et le Jumper fit un écart pour éviter … quoi d'ailleurs ?

« Hey, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

Lorne se tourna vers son copilote et haussa les épaules.

« Pas la moindre idée mais … »

Il y eut plusieurs explosions. Le faisceau lumineux venait de détruire leurs poursuivants.

« Mais il est le bienvenu ! »

**oOo**

Le rayon lumineux étendit ses branches, plus brillantes et plus nombreuses encore que la première fois. Mieux, elle créait littéralement des petits ! Plusieurs faisceaux apparurent, chacun se concentrant sur des cibles précises.

Les Dards essayèrent de se regrouper pour attaquer en groupe. En vain. Plus ils étaient nombreux à l'attaquer plus les rayons se renforçaient, chaque faisceau ressemblant à ces arbres centenaires aux ramifications innombrables.

Bientôt, les Dards qui n'avaient pas été détruits retournèrent au vaisseau ruche.

**oOo**

John suivait la progression de la bataille sur l'écran. Le repli des Dards ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : le vaisseau ruche allait attaquer.

Et cette fois, il ne laisserait rien derrière lui.

**oOo**

Il se souvenait de cette journée. Il se souvenait avoir été fier d'être celui qui avait été choisi pour défendre la Cité de Diolasdria, la première Cité.

Il avait été formé pour cette seule fonction, sélectionné dès son plus jeune âge, éduqué dans l'art du Musicatidaré. Il était le Maître …

Theneaios (18), le défendeur. Theneaios, celui dont on clamait le nom à l'approche des vaisseaux ennemis.

Oui, il se rappelait … Il se rappelait l'odeur de la chair brûlée, l'odeur de la cendre, les explosions, les hurlements. Il se rappelait avoir échoué.

Il avait été trop fier, trop sûr de lui, trop persuadé d'être au-dessus des autres, un sur-humain … cette humanité qui lui avait manqué pour sauver les siens, il y avait de cela près de dix mille ans.

Dix mille ans à attendre … Les Lantéans étaient venus pour lui quelques années après la destruction de Diolasdria. Il avait été un vieil homme essayant de reconstruire ce qui restait de sa civilisation. Il avait accepté leur cadeau mais il n'était pas parti avec eux. Il était resté. L'Ascension n'avait jamais eu un grand sens pour lui si ce n'est lui donner la possibilité un jour de se racheter.

Theneaios regardait Rodney. Il était ce que lui ne serait jamais, ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'être … quelqu'un qui se sacrifie pour les autres, pour ceux qu'ils aiment. Il l'avait su immédiatement lorsqu'il avait entendu sa musique.

Soudain le bruit cessa, plus d'explosions ou de bourdonnement incessant des Dards. Le vaisseau ruche allait certainement mener sa dernière attaque. Rodney allait mourir, c'était ainsi, c'était le prix qu'exigeait le Musicatidaré, le sacrifice ultime …

Et Theneaios su soudain ce qu'il devait faire.

**oOo**

Tous regardaient l'écran. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce, chacun retenant son souffle. Et soudain, le vaisseau ruche se mit à tirer …

Les rayons du Musicatidaré étaient de plus en plus nombreux et bientôt il fut difficile de distinguer entre les tirs du vaisseau et ceux de l'étrange arme des Anciens. Lorsque brusquement, tout disparu, toutes les arborescences blanches disparurent pour être immédiatement remplacéés par un seul faisceau lumineux, bleu.

Il transperça le vaisseau ruche de part en part. Il y eu une terrible explosion puis plus rien.

**oOo**

Un nouveau silence régnait dans la pièce mais il ne s'agissait plus de celui qui précède l'attente de la mort, non, c'était de l'incompréhension et de la surprise, la surprise d'être encore en vie.

John resta un moment à fixer l'écran. Celui qui quelques instants auparavant montrait un ciel noir de vaisseaux wraith montrait désormais un ciel bleu.

« Rodney ! »

La voix de Carson lui fit tourner la tête.

Rodney était inconscient … à côté du Musicatidaré.

Yoda était penché sur le clavier. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Il brillait, son corps entier était baigné d'une lumière bleue-blanche, une lumière que John avait déjà vu. Sur Chaya.

Le corps de Yoda perdit de sa netteté et il ne resta bientôt plus qu'une lumière éblouissante puis plus rien.

John se fichait du fait que Yoda ait été un Ancien, encore qu'il commençait à douter des choix de ses derniers : ne favorisaient-ils l'Ascension que des fous furieux, comme cet Anubis dont il avait entendu parler au SGC ? tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'ils étaient sauvés.

« Huuu, qu'est-ce qui … qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Rodney clignait des yeux et battait des mains devant ses yeux pour chasser la poussière qui régnait dans la pièce.

John sourit. Oui, tout allait bien se passer.

Ils allaient rentrer sur Atlantis.

**Fin ! **(Et maintenant, il ne reste plus que le petit épilogue.)

(18) Voir Prologue.


	20. Chapter 20

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Petite explication sur le titre en fin de fic.**

**oOo**

**Epilogue – Une semaine plus tard …**

John entra dans l'infirmerie. C'était son dernier check up avec Carson, du moins il l'espérait. L'action lui manquait. Quant il pensait que c'était lui qui avait eu cette idée de « vacances » !

Le retour sur Atlantis s'était effectué dans une atmosphère surréaliste … Le visage des survivants, hébétés, surveillant le ciel comme s'ils étaient persuadés que le vaisseau ruche allait réapparaître d'un instant à l'autre, les hurlements de Thaminaée après la petite « disparition » surprise de Yod-… Theneaios. Encore un « ascensionné » frapadingue. Lorne les avait récupéré, ils étaient rentrés et Carson s'était jeté sur Rodney et lui comme une puce se jette sur un chien, affamée la puce … Bref, Rodney allait bien –

il avait dormi une bonne vingtaine d'heures d'affilée – et John espérait que ce serait aussi le verdict final de cette version écossaise encore plus effrayante que celle de la série Tv Highlander …

« Hey, doc ! »

Carson qui se trouvait au chevet d'un patient se tourna vers John, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah, Colonel. Installez vous, je suis à vous dans quelques minutes. »

Surtout ne vous pressez pas pensa John, quoique, le plus vite ce serait fait, le plus vite il serait … euh, en train de remplir la paperasse militaire que Caldwell aimait tant. Hum, peut-être qu'il pourrait dire qu'il était encore un peu fatigué en fin de compte.

« Ah, bonjour Colonel. »

Carson tira le rideau autour du lit et s'arma de son stéthoscope. Après avoir réchauffé le pavillon, il le plaça sous le tee-shirt de John. Ce dernier sourit, Carson était le seul médecin qu'il connaisse qui prenne le temps de faire ça.

« Alors ? »

John haussa un sourcil.

« Alors quoi ? »

Carson retira le stéthoscope et vérifia la tension de son patient, puis ses côtes.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Huhu, Carson si c'est de moi que vous parlez je suis juste en face de vous donc pas besoin de me parler à la troisième personne vous savez … »

Il eut droit à un haussement de sourcil de la part de Carson qui attendait visiblement une réponse différente.

John soupira et remit sa veste.

« Ok, Ok … il est bizarre … mais c'est de McKay qu'on parle, alors bizarre ça ne semble pas si … Bizarre, si vous voyez ce que veux dire. »

Carson se tourna pour inscrire les résultats de son examen sur le dossier de John. Il gribouillait tout en lui parlant.

« Teyla m'a dit qu'il ne mangeait pas … »

« Doc, refuser de participer un dîner entre potes ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose que se laisser mourir de faim ! »

John eut droit à un énième haussement de sourcil.

Ok, peut-être que John n'était pas très honnête sur ce coup là. Depuis quand McKay refusait-il de dîner ?

« Bon, j'ai compris je vais lui parler … »

Carson lui adressa un grand sourire, son dossier bien calé sur sa poitrine.

« Bien, je vois que nous nous comprenons enfin … sur ce, je vous déclare « bon pour le service ». Bonne fin de journée Colonel … »

John grommela entre ses dents, il allait sortir de l'infirmerie lorsqu'il entendit Carson crier.

« Et bien sûr, je veux un rapport complet le plus tôt possible, merci de votre aide Colonel ! »

John fit une grimace … qui fut presque immédiatement suivie d'un sourire. Sadique le sourire. Carson l'envoyait dans la cage aux fauves, bien … il allait juste programmer une petite séance d'entraînement de vol pour le bon docteur. Bah quoi ? Elisabeth tenait à ce que toutes les personnes ayant le gène ATA maîtrise le B-A-BA sur les Jumpers.

Il s'éloigna de l'infirmerie en sifflotant.

**oOo**

Les Diolasdriens, une fois revenus de leurs émotions, avaient accepté l'aide d'Atlantis pour reconstruire. En échange, une équipe scientifique serait autorisée à étudier le Musicatidaré. En espérant que les wraith ne reviennent pas faire un tour dans le coin avant un bon moment.

Et puis ils leur avait un cadeau : un superbe Musicatidaré, pour le Maître. Le Maître … Rodney McKay, supergénius et petit Mozart de ce côté de la galaxie.

Et en parlant de cadeau … John récupéra le paquet que lui avait donné Teyla ce matin. Bon l'emballage n'était pas terrible mais il était sûr que Rodney allait adorer. Il mit le paquet sous son bras et sortit de ses quartiers. Il prit un des transporteurs et appuya sans hésitation sur le point marquant sa destination.

Il savait où était Rodney.

**oOo**

Rodney était assis devant le pia- … non, le Musicatidaré. L'instrument était réellement magnifique. Plus imposant qu'un Steinway, noir, sa forme longue et effilée était à la fois familière et alien.

Il caressa les touches. C'était si ridicule tout ça … comme si il était … quoi, talentueux ? Huhu, son professeur avait été on ne peu plus clair. Rodney avait eu onze ans et cinq ans de pratique de piano derrière lui lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas de talent, pas de passion, juste une bonne technique alors pourquoi et … comment avait-il réussi à …

« Cet homme était un bel imbécile ! »

Rodney sursauta et tomba presque du banc où il était assis.

Theneaios était assis juste à côté de lui, son petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je pourrais dire que je m'excuse de ce que je t'ai fais mais … »

Theneaios posa ses mains sur le clavier et commença à jouer, une mélodie mélancolique s'éleva du Musicatidaré.

« … mais je ne pense pas que tu me croirais ou encore que tu me pardonnes … »

Les mains de Rodney rejoignirent celles de Theneaios et s'alignèrent naturellement sur la partition que jouait ce dernier.

« … encore que … je pourrais me tromper. »

**oOo**

Assis près de la porte, John écoutait la musique. D'abord tristounette, elle avait pris un rythme plus soutenu, plus chantant, oui c'était presque que s'il écoutait une chanson dont le Musicatidaré serait à la fois la voix et la musique. Extraordinaire instrument vraiment …

Il regarda un moment Rodney et ce drôle de fou d'ascensionné. Mettez deux génies ensemble, secouez bien et … bref, John ne pensait pas que Theneaios soit très dangereux.

Parfait, il allait pouvoir faire son rapport à Carson.

McKay allait bien. Il se leva sans faire de bruit et sortit de la pièce. Il regarda le paquet qu'il avait emmené avec lui et se mit à sourire. Il déballa son petit cadeau et le posa sur une chaise bien en vue.

Un superbe pull.

Rouge.

Dans le dos une superbe feuille d'érable rouge sur fond blanc, et une plus petite feuille, blanche, devant.

Yep, Rodney allait adorer ça … L'amie de Teyla avait travaillé vite et bien. Le pull épais, remplacerait la fameuse parka rouge perdu sur Diolasdra.

Maintenant McKay n'aurait plus l'air d'une glace à la fraise mais d'une publicité vivante pour le Canada !

Pauvre Canada, pensa John en sortant de la pièce.

**Fin ! **

**Le petit livre de Anna Magdalena est un recueil de musique écrit par JS Bach pour sa jeune épouse du même nom. A l'origine, il y jeta des idées éparses pour les reprendre plus tard ; ce cahier de musique était un travail d'étude mais aussi, ce dont Bach bon pédagogue était très friand, d'apprentissage de la musique. Aujourd'hui, ces morceaux sont certainement parmi les plus connus de Bach et Rodney en tant qu'ancien élève de piano a du jouer quelques uns de ces airs …**


End file.
